A place not like our world
by Ikneesias
Summary: Kakashi dan Naruto terdampar di dunia yang berbeda dari dunia mereka. Sisi positifnya: mereka bisa berduaan tanpa diganggu kesibukan masing-masing. Sisi negatifnya: ini bukan rumah mereka... Tapi untuk keduanya, rumah adalah tempat dimana mereka bisa bersama. (Time/Dimensional Travel AU, Hokage Kakashi)
1. Chapter 1

Suatu hari, ketika ue membaca fic-fic narto di ao3, gue kepikiran—gimana kalau narto dan kakashi post war terdampar di dunia di mana kakashi yang mati di kanabi bridge, terus gimana modelnya narto tumbuh dengan kedua ortunya, dan gimana perasaan kakashi. And so, jadilah hasil fic ini. Wkwkwkwkwk. Also, gimana kalau uzushio hancur tapi mereka sempat ngeluarin sebagian besar rakyat uzu keluar dari sana, dan uzumaki jadi klan resmi konoha. Hohohohoho.

Aku nulis ini untuk memenuhi kuota keinginan kakanaru berkualitas saia yang mana sangat sepi di sini. Unch, my babies.

**Warning: out of character, GARY STU, BOYSLOVE AKA BL AKA YAOI and other standar warning. Don't like this, don't read this. I don't have the patience to deal with the people who will complain about the elements in this story. Write your own goddamn story if you don't like this one. Thanks.**

**Also, when Obito finally died for real, Kakashi still have his eyes since it's his gift for him, and he can deactivate it which is really handy.**

* * *

A place not like our home

A Naruto Fan Fiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**I did not own Naruto, nor it's world. If I do, Naruto would kiss Kakashi the second he got the chance to. I make this for fun, so I hope you guys will have fun reading this too. Lastly, I did not get anything from this Fan Fiction, so please bear with me when I am being overly difficult with update time. Thank you.**

* * *

**1**

Naruto membuka matanya pada langit biru yang membentang luas di angkasa. Dia lelah, begitu lelah karena chakra yang dia miliki entah bagaimana bisa berkurang cukup drastis. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sejak—sejak dia bangun dari pertarungannya dengan Sasuke sesaat setelah mereka selesai memenangkan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke Empat.

Dia mencoba duduk, memegang kepalanya ketika vertigo menyerang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai dia merasa seperti ini? Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnya ke samping ketika pusing yang melandanya membuat reseptor muntahnya menggila. Wajahnya mengernyit parah ketika rasa pahit menyelimuti sekujur lidahnya.

Ew.

Dia bergeser ke samping, menjauh dari muntah yang dia keluarkan. Lalu dia mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya, melawan vertigo yang berperang dengan dirinya. Rasanya lama sekali sampai dia bisa memastikan bahwa dunianya tidak lagi berputar. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, meludahi rasa pahit di mulutnya, lalu membuka mata dan melihat ke sekelilingnya—

Dan membeku ketika matanya bertemu dengan tubuh diam Kakashi yang terbaring di rerumputan.

Bayangan-bayangan memori tentang apa yang terjadi menyerang kepalanya, _penyergapan ketika mereka berdua beristirahat di malam hari, orang-orang pingsan dan mati di sekeliling mereka, tawa dan godaan saling dilemparkan ketika ancaman berhasil dinetralkan, lalu—satu orang mengaktifkan sesuatu, jurus terlarang lalu dia mati, dan jiwa mereka berdua ditarik paksa dari tubuh mereka. Rasanya seperti saat melawan Pain dulu, dan Naruto—Naruto sanggup melawannya karena Kurama, tapi Kakashi—_

_Kami!_ Jangan Kakashi! Jangan Kakashi karena dia—dia adalah orang paling berharga dalam hidup Naruto. Naruto tidak ingin, tidak lagi mau kehilangan orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan Kakashi, Kakashi senseinya, Kakashi Hokagenya, dan Kakashi suaminya—Naruto tidak sanggup apabila Kakashi meninggal.

Dia merangkak dengan panik, tangannya dengan linglung menggenggam lengan Kakashi untuk mengecek nadinya. Denyut lemah menyambutnya, dan Naruto mengeluarkan napas lega sambil berbaring di sampingnya.

Kali ini dia bisa merasakan chakra Kakashi, begitu sedikit namun masih di sana. Kehabisan chakra, _well_, sesuatu yang sering terjadi di kehidupan mereka. Dia masih lelah, namun dia perlu memindahkan Kakashi ke tempat yang aman, tempat di mana mereka tidak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti ini.

Naruto duduk kembali, memproduksi satu _kage bunshin _tanpa segel tangan, dan merasakan ringisan dari chakranya. Dia merasa ditampar dengan betapa rendah chakra di dalam tubuhnya. Satu buah _kage bunshin _dan tubuhnya memprotes begini, ugh!

Dia dan klonnya mulai mengumpulkan chakra alami dari sekelilingnya untuk mengembalikan simpanan chakranya. Kesadarannya mulai melebar, jauh dan jauh hingga dia bisa merasakan setiap chakra dari orang-orang yang ada dalam radius seratus kilometer darinya. Tidak ada yang berada dekat dengannya. Dia bisa merasakan lebih jauh dari ini, tapi hal itu membutuhkan kerja yang lebih—sesuatu yang tidak ingin Naruto lakukan sekarang.

Saat tubuhnya merasa bahwa chakra ini sudah cukup untuk sekarang, dia membuka lagi matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Bukan tubuh orang-orang yang menyambutnya, bukan tas maupun kantung tidur, ataupun tenda, melainkan hanyalah hamparan rumput luas dengan beberapa pohon di sekeliling mereka.

Dia ada di tempat yang sama dengan saat mereka di serang, namun—tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang menyerang mereka, tidak ada tanda-tanda barang-barang yang mereka bawa.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Naruto bergidik, perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak sekarang.

Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting sekarang, jauh lebih penting. Konoha berada sekitar satu hari perjalanan dengan kecepatan standar perjalanan ninja, itu artinya dengan membawa Kakashi, dia bisa sampai Konoha paling tidak dalam dua hari.

Naruto benar-benar menyesali bagaimana dia belum menguasai dengan sempurna teknik _hiraishin_, karena bisa berpindah ke mana saja tampak begitu menarik sekarang. Mendesah keras-keras, Naruto mengangkat Kakashi dan menaruhnya di punggung. Setelah selesai memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh, dia bergerak.

Desa terdekat berada sekitar tiga puluh kilometer dari tempatnya. Populasi sekitar seratus orang, atau setidaknya itu yang Naruto rasakan dari chakra yang berada di sana. Dia bisa sampai di sana dalam tiga sampai empat jam. Sedikit istirahat, dan makan—dia benar-benar _kelaparan._ Mode petapa mungkin membantu mengembalikan chakranya, tapi tidak menghilangkan rasa laparnya.

Dia meninggalkan klonnya di sana, terus mengumpulkan chakra alami. Dia akan menghilangkannya ketika mode petapa yang dia miliki sekarang habis. Untuk sekarang, dia akan membiarkannya terus mengumpulkan energi alami. Chakra ini bisa membantu tubuhnya untuk mengembalikan simpanan chakranya.

**2**

Ada yang salah dengan orang-orang di desa ini. Dengan kemampuan sensornya, Naruto bisa merasakan sekitar tujuh puluh orang di desa ini. Hanya ada beberapa ninja di sini, dan mereka semua ada di satu gedung yang sama—penginapan kecil di antara beberapa rumah sederhana. Tempat ini adalah peristirahatan sementara dari orang-orang yang sedang dalam perjalanan, entah itu ke dalam maupun ke luar negara api.

Tapi Naruto tidak pernah singgah di tempat ini. Mungkin karena itulah dia was-was dengan orang-orang ini. Tidak ada emosi negatif yang dia rasakan dari mereka, kebanyakan hanya rasa penasaran. Namun cara orang-orang ini melihat mereka, seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah melihat Kakashi dan Naruto. Seolah-olah mereka tidak mengenali Naruto dan Kakashi (sebagai pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia ini, dan sebagai Hokage ke enam).

Mungkin dia saja yang terbiasa dengan orang-orang mengenalinya, atau Kakashi, atau Sakura, dan bahkan Sasuke. Tapi mana mungkin tidak ada satu pun dari mereka mengenali wajahnya. Bahkan ninja-ninja yang singgah di lantai bawah tadi tidak mengenali mereka. Yang ada malah mereka memberikan Kakashi dan Naruto tatapan penasaran dan curiga. Terutama ketika mereka melihat jubah Kakashi.

Dia punya prasangka yang buruk soal ini.

Naruto pikir, sembari dia melepas jubah Kakashi dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur, sesuatu benar-benar tidak beres. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu. Kepalanya benar-benar diam, tidak ada komentar apapun dari Kurama.

Sambil mengernyit, Naruto menarik dirinya ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya tidak begitu berbeda dari biasa. Kurama... tidur.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berteriak, "KURAMAAAAA!"

Sang rubah membuka satu matanya, ekspresinya benar-benar emosi. "Jangan ganggu aku, Bocah. Aku benar-benar kelelahan. Kau dan Bocah Anjing itu menarik banyak chakraku. Biarkan aku istirahat, dan panggil aku saat kau benar-benar dalam keadaan genting dan hampir mati." Lalu dia kembali menutup matanya.

Naruto merenggut. "Kejam." Dia kembali ke dunia luar, mengusap perutnya yang kelaparan. Ah benar, makanan. Penjaga penginapan ini tadi bilang bahwa dia bisa mengambil makanan di bawah. Tapi sebelumnya, Naruto mengerutkan hidungnya, dia benar-benar harus mandi.

Masalahnya adalah, barang bawaannya dan Kakashi menghilang total. Yang tersisa hanya pakaian di tubuh mereka, termasuk jubah Hokage Kakashi dan Haori perjalanan Naruto. Untung saja gama-chan tercinta masih tersimpan aman di saku Naruto, kalau tidak—yeah, dia dan Kakashi akan berkemah di luar.

Melepaskan jubahnya, Naruto baru akan masuk kamar mandi saat dia ingat sesuatu. Orang-orang di bawah sana membuatnya sedikit paranoid. Naruto tidak ingin meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian di ruangan ini, meskipun ada kamar mandi di kamar ini. Kakashi sedang tidak berdaya, Naruto tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Dia menggambar salah satu segel perangkap yang dia tahu dengan menggunakan chakranya, kemudian mengaktifkannya di pintu masuk dan jendela. Dia menggambar segel lain dan menempelkannya ke lantai.

Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

**3**

_Yap_, pikir Naruto, mereka benar-benar penasaran dengannya. Tidak ada dari ninja di penginapan ini yang berasal dari Konoha. Dua orang mencoba untuk seminimal mungkin menatapnya, tapi Naruto tahu bahwa perhatian mereka ada padanya. Satu orang menatapnya tanpa ragu-ragu, sambil berbisik dengan teman di mejanya. Beberapa yang lain mencoba untuk tidak menatapnya, tapi Naruto menangkap kepala mereka yang sesekali menoleh padanya. Naruto tidak menghiraukan mereka.

Segera setelah dia selesai makan, dia kembali ke kamarnya. Langkah yang dia ambil tidak terburu-buru, namun tetap menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak ingin bertukar suara dengan mereka.

Ketika pintunya kamarnya dan Kakashi tertutup, dia segera mengaktifkan segel baru, kali ini berfungsi untuk mementalkan siapa pun yang mencoba masuk ke kamar ini dengan paksa. Dan segel privasi juga dia gambar di udara dan dia biarkan di sana. Mungkin dia buang-buang chakra dengan ini, tapi lebih baik aman daripada menyesal. Naruto tidak ingin berkelahi dengan siapapun sekarang.

Dia menatap tubuh Kakashi, mendesah kecil ketika tidak ada reaksi apapun dari sang Hokage. Satu hal yang pasti, Kakashi menderita kehabisan chakra. Tapi apakah ada hal lain yang mengganggu tubuhnya sekarang? Apakah ada luka dalam atau efek samping dari jurus yang disebabkan orang tersebut pada Kakashi?

Satu-satunya cara dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban adalah dengan kembali ke Konoha. Ya, segera setelah dia bangun dari tidur besok, dia akan kembali ke desa. Dia berbaring di sebelah Kakashi, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak suaminya.

Dalam beberapa saat dia tertidur.

**4**

Naruto kesiangan. Rupanya dia benar-benar lelah sampai dia bisa tidur kesiangan seperti ini. Perutnya memprotes atas kekosongan yang ada, dan Naruto mengerang keras. Satu tatapan darinya memastikan bahwa Kakashi masih koma. Mengusap matanya, Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ketika dia mengisi perutnya di bawah, dia sadar bahwa sebagian besar ninja yang ada kemarin sudah pergi. Dia membayar biaya penginapan dan makanan, kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

Waktunya untuk pulang. Dia kembali memposisikan Kakashi di punggungnya lagi, kali ini memilih untuk tidak mengenakan jubah pada Kakashi. Tentu saja di punggung rompi pelindungnya masih tertulis _Six Fire _yang menunjukkan posisinya di Konoha, tapi tidak sejelas _Rokudaime Hokage_ yang tertulis di punggung jubahnya. Jubah tersebut dia lipat sekecil mungkin dan dia simpan di saku dalam Haori merah yang dia kenakan.

Dia melompat ke jendela, dan dengan dorongan chakra, melompat ke dahan pohon.

**5**

Naruto memutuskan bahwa dia tidak akan istirahat di malam hari, dan terus mendorong tubuhnya agar dia bisa tiba di desa pagi hari. Terutama karena dia tahu bahwa Kakashi sudah koma selama hampir dua hari dan tubuhnya membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dikonsumsi.

Namun, setelah barang-barang mereka yang menghilang juga orang-orang yang tidak mengenal dia dan Kakashi dan menatap mereka dengan curiga, ada keanehan lain yang dia rasakan saat posisinya tinggal sepuluh kilometer dari Konoha. Dia merasakan tanda chakra yang aneh dan emosi negatif (kebencian yang luar biasa) dua ratus meter darinya. Masalahnya adalah, dia mengenal tanda chakra tersebut. Dan dia yakin bahwa mahkluk tersebut harusnya sudah punah. Atau setidaknya tidak berada sedekat itu dengan Konoha.

Zetsu putih.

Dia berhenti di tengah jalan, wajah mengernyit ketika ada tiga tanda chakra lain yang mendekat ke arahnya, namun bukan dari Konoha. Semenit kemudian Gai-sensei, Genma dan Raidou mendarat lima meter di depannya.

Gai-sensei, berdiri seolah-olah kakinya baik-baik saja dan dia tidak membutuhkan kursi roda.

Dia mengerjap. Oke. Ada zetsu putih yang harus mereka eliminasi. Sesegera mungkin.

Dia memberikan senyum kecil pada mereka sambil menyapa, "Gai-sensei, Genma-san, Raidou-san."

Yap. Ada yang benar-benar salah karena mereka menatapnya dengan curiga dan penasaran. "Naruto-kun," kata Gai-sensei perlahan, mengangguk padanya. Cara Gai-sensei mengucapkan namanya, seolah-olah dia mencoba untuk mengetes namanya.

Naruto mendesah. Apa dia terjebak dalam genjutsu? Tapi bahkan genjutsu dari Sasuke tidak bisa memengaruhi kemampuan sensor dan merasakan emosi negatif yang dia miliki. Tidak tidak, ada sesuatu yang lebih besar yang sedang terjadi di sini. Tapi sebelumnya, hanya untuk memastikan, dia membentuk segel tangan dan berbisik _kai._

Yap. Bukan genjutsu. Lagi pula, bulannya tidak berwarna merah.

Prioritas: eliminasi Zetsu putih sesegera mungkin sebelum dia kabur, membawa Kakashi ke rumah sakit, dan mencoba membongkar misteri keanehan yang terjadi padanya sekarang.

Dia membuat bahasa tanda anbu dengan tangannya (sesuatu yang dia pelajari bersama Kakashi karena dia akan menggantikan Kakashi dalam empat sampai lima tahun), mensinyalkan bahwa ada zetsu putih dua ratus meter ke barat, bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Dia tahu setidaknya Genma dan Raidou akan memahami tanda yang dia berikan karena mereka berdua pernah menginjakkan kakinya di anbu. Dia tidak ingin berbicara karena mungkin saja Zetsu tersebut mendengar pembicaraannya dan kabur dari tempat ini.

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto pikir mereka bertiga akan menyerangnya dari bahasa tubuh mereka. Genma memicingkan matanya, Gai-sensei mengerutkan dahinya, dan Raidou meraih sesuatu di tempat senjatanya. Dia tidak ingin bertarung dengan mereka, sama sekali. Tapi kemudian Genma terdiam, dan beberapa saat kemudian, Gai-sensei dan Raidou bergerak ke barat, tepat ke lokasi Zetsu putih.

Dia dan Genma bertatapan selama sepuluh menit. Dan sejujurnya, sepuluh menit itu masuk dalam salah satu momen paling tidak nyaman untuknya. Karena Genma seperti tidak percaya padanya. Mereka bertiga seperti tidak mengenalnya dan percaya padanya. Mereka bahkan tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa tentang Kakashi di punggungnya, meskipun Kakashi adalah Hokage mereka.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Raidou dan Gai-sensei kembali. Keduanya terlihat suram, dan ada tanda selesai pertarungan di tubuh mereka. Gai-sensei mengangguk pada Genma, sementara Raidou menggerakkan mulutnya seolah-olah dia baru saja menelan jeruk nipis.

Genma lalu berbicara padanya. "Naruto-sama." Butuh waktu sebentar untuknya memproses ucapan tersebut. Hah? Apa? Sejak kapan Genma menyebutnya dengan panggilan _sama_? Rasanya seperti dia berada di dunia lain. "Kita harus membawamu bertemu Hokage-sama."

Naruto mengerjap. _Bertemu Hokage-sama._ Memangnya Kakashi di punggungnya ini siapa? Naruto tiba-tiba ingin tertawa keras-keras. Dia membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Ya, ya. Tentu. Tapi setelah aku membawa Kakashi ke rumah sakit. Dia sudah koma selama dua hari karena kehabisan chakra, dan aku tidak ingin dia terus-terusan seperti ini."

Mata Gai-sensei membulat, dan dia mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak. "Itu—dia benar-benar Kakashi?" tanyanya pelan. Naruto mengernyit. Duh! Butuh waktu sebentar sebelum Gai-sensei berhasil tenang kembali. "Dari mana kau menemukannya?"

"Um... dia bersama denganku selama ini," katanya perlahan. "Dengar, Kakashi perlu perawatan medis. Aku tahu kalian tidak percaya padaku sekarang, tapi aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk terjadi padanya. Kita hanya perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit dan aku akan ikut dengan kalian setelahnya."

Butuh beberapa saat ketika mereka bertiga saling bertatapan, lalu ketiganya mengangguk dan Genma menyetujuinya.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga bergerak menuju Konoha. Naruto sadar bahwa formasi yang digunakan adalah formasi yang mengurungnya di tengah, di mana Gai-sensei dan Genma di samping belakang kiri dan kanan, dan Raidou di depan.

**6**

Oke. Oke. _Oke._

Naruto tahu bahwa situasinya benar-benar buruk sesaat setelah dia menyentuh gerbang utama Konoha. Kenapa? Karena wajah patung di tebing Hokage hanya berjumlah empat dan bukan enam seperti yang selama ini dia ketahui. Saat mereka berkata bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan Hokage, dia mengira bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan Baa-chan, tapi sepertinya tidak. Apakah ini artinya dia akan bertemu Jiji?

Pagi-pagi buta begini dan dia harus menghadapi kenyataan aneh seperti ini? Matahari bahkan belum terbit seutuhnya.

Kepalanya mulai sakit. Sepertinya dia baru saja melakukan perjalanan menembus waktu dengan Kakashi. Setidaknya itu menjelaskan kondisi Gai-sensei, dan ketidakpercayaan mereka karena Naruto tahu bahwa dia terlihat lebih tua dari dirinya yang berusia dua belas tahun.

Dia mengerang. Lalu melompat ke atap gedung untuk menuju ke rumah sakit. Di belakangnya, Genma dan Raidou mengikuti, sembari Gai-sensei bergerak menuju kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan keadaan ini.

**7**

Naruto benar-benar ingin tertawa keras-keras ketika dia sampai ke rumah sakit dan memberikan Kakashi kepada tenaga medis yang ada di sana dan yang menyambutnya adalah wajah yang sering dia lihat di foto tim genin pertama Kakashi yang dipajang di ruang tamu mereka.

Wanita, rambut coklat panjang, dengan dua tanda ungu di pipinya. Nohara Rin. _Rin_ yang seharusnya sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Tapi rupanya bukan hanya dia yang terkejut melihat wanita tersebut, karena Rin tampak shock begitu dia melihat Kakashi. Saking shocknya dia sampai bukan dia yang membantu Naruto memindahkan Kakashi ke tempat tidur dorong, tapi dokter lain, padahal dari awal dia yang menyambut Naruto.

Namun sesaat setelah mereka mendorong tempat tidur tersebut, Rin tersadar dari shocknya. "Dia kehabisan chakra," kata Naruto. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ada keadaan medis merugikan lain yang menimpanya."

Rin mengamatinya. "Ah Naruto, kau bisa menunggunya di sini sementara kami memeriksa keadaannya."

"Tapi—"

Rin tidak menjawabnya, hanya masuk ke ruangan tempat mereka membawa Kakashi dan meninggalkan Naruto di ruang tunggu.

Naruto mengerang sambil memijat kepalanya.

**8**

Oke. Naruto bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar tidak siap untuk menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Sembari dia duduk di ruang tunggu—karena Genma dan Raidou rupanya tidak bersama dengannya di situ, dua orang lain memasuki koridor ini.

Naruto merasakan kemampuannya untuk bernapas hilang seketika.

Ayahnya, mengenakan pakaian Hokage muncul dari pintu koridor, diikuti Ibunya. Manusia seutuhnya, hidup dan bernapas bukan seperti edo tensei.

Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Napasnya sesak. Tubuhnya gemetar. Hanya sekali Naruto melihat Ibunya. Dan hanya dua kali dia melihat Ayahnya. Tubuhnya berjalan dengan sendirinya. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan ketegangan yang dialami oleh anbu yang tersembunyi di sekitarnya, maupun keterkejutan yang muncul di wajah Ibu dan Ayahnya ketika dia memeluk Ayahnya.

Dia menangis, sesenggukan tanpa henti di pundak Ayahnya. Bahkan ketika Ayahnya memeluknya, dan Ibunya mengelus punggungnya. Dia tidak berhenti menangis. Tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Orang tuanya masih hidup dan Ibunya—Tuhan, dia sangat cantik.

Dia menangis. Dan tersenyum. Dan tertawa dan menangis kembali.

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk dia tenang kembali.

**9**

Hahaha. Dia bukan melakukan perjalanan menembus waktu. Dia melakukan perjalanan menembus dimensi. Rasanya dia menjadi Sasuke... Sasuke. Naruto baru menyadari dia tidak bisa merasakan Sasuke, padahal selama ini dia bisa merasakannya meskipun dia berada nun jauh di sana, dan bahkan saat dia berada di dimensi lain. Semuanya karena mereka sama-sama berbagi chakra dari Hagoromo. Tapi sekarang, hampa—dia tidak bisa merasakan Sasuke sama sekali.

Naruto mencoba untuk tidak panik.

Kakashi masih dalam perawatan, dan dia harus bisa memastikan bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada mereka berdua.

Rin membuka pintunya, dan Naruto tidak membuang waktu untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kehabisan chakra. Dia akan butuh beberapa hari untuk sadar kembali. Kami akan memindahkan dia ke salah satu ruangan di tempat ini." Rin lalu menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Sensei... dia—Kakashi."

Naruto mengernyit. "Apa aku bisa melihatnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, ya. Segera setelah kami memindahkannya."

Naruto kembali mengernyit. Kakashi tidak berada di ruangan operasi, dan hanya kehabisan chakra. "Apa aku bisa melihatnya sekarang?"

Rin membersut. "Tidak bisa Naruto."

Mata Naruto memicing. "Kenapa?"

"Naruto," kata Ayahnya.

"Kami sedang melakukan beberapa tes padanya."

"Tes?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya. Naruto punya hipotesis dan dia benar-benar tidak senang dengan hipotesisnya.

"Ya."

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum aku melihatnya," kata Naruto menolak untuk meninggalkan suaminya sendirian. "Aku ingin memastikan dengan mataku sendiri bahwa dia baik-baik saja."

Rin menatap ke kedua orang tuanya, meminta bantuan. Apa yang dia lihat di wajah kedua orang tuanya tidak menghilangkan ekspresi membersutnya. "Baiklah," kata Rin lalu membuka pintunya.

Kakashi terbaring di tempat tidur. Mereka telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumah sakit, dan menutup setengah wajahnya dengan masker rumah sakit. Bagus, setidaknya mereka menghargai privasinya. Tangannya diinfus (dan diikat ke samping tempat tidur), dan ada beberapa alat terpasang di dadanya. Naruto menghembuskan napas lega, lalu dia ingat sesuatu.

"Um... kau lihat kalung yang dia miliki? Di kalung itu terdapat cincin platinum sederhana. Cincin itu berharga baginya."

"Ya. Apa itu?"

"Bisa kau berikan padaku? Biar aku yang menyimpannya?"

Rin memicingkan matanya, namun Ayahnya yang menanyainya. "Naruto, kenapa cincin itu penting untuknya."

"Itu cincin nikahnya."

Hening.

**10**

Yap. Hipotesis Naruto semakin menuju kebenaran ketika sesaat setelah dia mendapatkan kembali cincin nikah Kakashi (Rin dan kedua orangtuanya tampak benar-benar shock), Obito membuka pintu ruangan ini. Obito, tanpa luka apapun di wajahnya, dengan dua mata masih utuh.

Dia menelan ludahnya. Hanya tinggal konfirmasi verbal dari orang-orang ini untuk membuktikan bahwa Kakashi lah yang meninggal di misi penghancuran jembatan kanabi, dan bukan Obito.

Obito yang shock, marah, takut, dan emosi-emosi lain yang campur aduk di wajahnya ketika dia melihat Kakashi terbaring di tempat tidur.

Lalu Ayahnya memegang pundaknya. "Naruto, kita harus segera ke kantorku."

Naruto mengangguk. Dalam sekejap mata, dia berada di ruangan kantor Ayahnya.

**11**

Dia beruntung Ayahnya tidak langsung membawanya ke ruang T&I, tapi memutuskan untuk menanyainya di ruangan ini. Di ruangan itu sudah ada beberapa orang, baik yang dia kenal maupun yang tidak dia kenal. Genma, Raidou dan Gai-sensei ada di sana. Ibiki, seorang Uchiha yang merupakan versi tua dari Itachi (Ayah Sasuke?), Hiashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, dan Tsume.

Ada pria berambut merah dengan bekas luka horizontal dari ujung alis kiri sampai tulang pipi kanannya. Pria tersebut bertubuh tegap, dan berdiri di samping Ibunya. Ayahnya duduk di kursinya. Ada juga beberapa anbu yang berada tersembunyi di sekeliling kantor.

"Ah ya, kau bisa mulai memberitahu kami namamu."

Naruto mengerjap. Huh. "Naruto." Dia berpikir sejenak. Perlukah dia memberitahu nama lengkapnya pada mereka? Hm, tidak, dia ingin setidaknya memberikan Kakashi kesempatan untuk kabur ketika orang tuanya mengetahui siapa yang dinikahi Kakashi. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto, berapa usiamu?"

Dia melipat tangannya. "20 tahun, tapi dalam dua bulan aku akan berusia 21 tahun."

Ayahnya menaruh dagunya di tangannya.

"Apa kau keberatan memberitahu pada kami bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?"

Naruto mengangkat tatapannya dari Ayahnya ke luar jendela, mencoba mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Ingatannya masih sedikit kabur. "Aku tidak begitu ingat—aku dan Kakashi disergap oleh beberapa _missing nin_. Kita bertarung, lalu salah satu dari mereka mengaktifkan sebuah... jurus sepertinya. Sesuatu terjadi dan yang kutahu berikutnya aku bangun di tempat yang sama dengan Kakashi di sampingku, tapi perbekalan kami hilang."

"Di mana kalian disergap?"

"Di dekat perbatasan antara negara api dan Kusa."

"Jurus seperti apa?" tanya Inoichi.

Naruto menaruh tangannya di dagu. "Hm... aku tidak begitu ingat. Aku benar-benar panik saat itu karena rasanya seperti jiwaku dan Kakashi ditarik keluar. Aku rasa—hm... mungkin aku akan ingat jurus apa yang digunakan dalam beberapa hari? Atau mungkin Kakashi akan ingat."

Pria berambut merah yang berdiri dengan mereka memicingkan matanya. "Menarik keluar jiwamu? Apa itu Shiki Fuujin?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tahu seperti apa Shiki Fuujin, dan bukan itu yang mereka gunakan." Dan dia yakin jurus itu ada andilnya dalam melempar dia dan Kakashi ke dimensi ini. Shiki Fuujin tidak memindahkan seseorang ke dimensi lain.

Shikaku berdehem. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di perbatasan antara Kusa dan negara api?"

"Misi diplomatis dengan Iwa." O'onoki meninggal, dan mereka ke sana untuk melayat. Hening untuk waktu yang lama, mereka terkejut.

Shikaku bersuara lagi. "Hm, jadi kau dan Kakashi bertarung dengan _missing nin _kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengaktifkan jurus yang membuat kalian terdampar di dimensi yang lain?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ada hal yang menjanggal di kepala Naruto. Dia kembali menatap Ayahnya. "Sebentar, bisa kutanyakan sesuatu? Naruto di dimensi ini masih hidup kan? Berapa usianya?"

Butuh beberapa saat untuk dia mendapatkan jawabannya. Dan jawaban itu keluar dari mulut ibunya. "16."

Hah. Jadi dia tidak hanya berkelana menembus ruang, atau hanya menembus waktu, tapi dia menembus keduanya, ke dimensi yang berbeda jauh dengan dimensi asalnya. Kepalanya mulai sakit.

**12**

Naruto bisa menebak peran beberapa orang di ruangan ini. Hiashi, ayahnya Sasuke, dan Tsume ada di sana untuk memastikan bahwa dia adalah Naruto. Entah baunya akan sama seperti Naruto di dunia ini atau tidak, karena tinggal bersama Kakashi dua tahun ini mungkin memiliki pengaruh terhadap aroma tubuhnya. Chakranya mungkin akan sama persis seperti Naruto di tempat ini meski simpanan chakranya jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya saat berusia enam belas tahun, atau mungkin tidak mengingat dia memiliki chakra dari semua bijuu dan chakra dari Hagoromo.

Inoichi dan Ibiki pasti ada di sini untuk memonitor tanda-tanda vitalnya yang mampu menunjukkan kejujurannya dalam menjawab pertanyaan, termasuk memonitor chakranya sebagai sensor. Shikaku untuk memproses informasi yang ada. Genma, Raidou, dan Gai-sensei ada di situ untuk memberitahukan bagian kisah mereka saat bertemu dengannya.

Yang dia tidak ketahui adalah, siapa pria berambut merah tersebut dan kenapa dia ada di tempat ini. Chakranya memiliki simpanan yang besar, sebesar chakra ibunya. Dan dari rambutnya yang berwarna merah... apa mungkin?

"Naruto," kata Ayahnya lagi. Setelah mereka selesai mendengarkan Genma menceritakan kembali pertemuannya dengan Naruto. "Kau keberatan jika kami melihat ingatanmu? Kami perlu memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan membawa ancaman ke desa ini."

Ah. Kewaspadaan yang masuk akal, meski Naruto ingin tertawa keras-keras mendengarnya. Uzumaki-Hatake Naruto, pahlawan dunia, ninja paling mengejutkan dari Konoha, dan calon Hokage ke tujuh menjadi ancaman untuk desa ini? Itu seperti mengatakan bahwa Kurama adalah tanuki dan bukan kitsune.

Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan mereka melakukannya. Sensornya mengatakan bahwa ada banyak anggota Root (mereka dengan emosi _kegelapan_ yang tidak terarah, seperti dilatih untuk tidak merasakan emosi apapun) di desa ini, yang mana Danzou masih memiliki kuasa. Lebih dari itu, Kurama sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk meladeni siapapun yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Hal ini bisa berakibat buruk bagi mereka yang mencobanya.

"Ah aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa memastikan keselamatan siapapun yang mencoba memasuki kepalaku sekarang."

"Keselamatan?"

"Uh yeah. Ada Kyuubi di dalamku dan aku tidak ingin siapapun yang masuk ke dalam kepalaku di makan hidup-hidup olehnya. Dia tidak bisa mentolerir siapapun sekarang." Lalu dia mengangkat tangannya dan membuat tangannya terselimuti oleh chakra Kurama.

Hening melanda. Suasana tegang terasa pekat di kantor tersebut. Lalu pria berambut merah tadi terkekeh. "Aku menyukai anak ini. Dia cukup berbeda dari Chibi."

Ayahnya memijat keningnya. "Arashi-sama."

"Dia memiliki darah Uzumaki, tidak ada keraguan dariku. Simpanan chakranya cukup besar, dan katanya dia kehabisan chakra bukan? Kalau chakranya pulih kembali, aku berani bertaruh simpanan chakranya bahkan melebihi Chibi."

"Tou-san," kata Naruto, menarik kembali perhatian padanya. "Aku tahu bahwa ini semua terlihat tidak mungkin, bahkan sulit dipercaya. Aku sendiri masih sulit memproses ini di kepalaku, terutama karena aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan berakhir di situasi seperti ini. Tapi, ada satu hal yang perlu diketahui tentang diriku; aku tidak suka berbohong." Dia berhenti sejenak, memikirkan kembali ke masa lalu. "Aku tidak pernah berbohong. Dan aku selalu memastikan bahwa aku tidak pernah menarik janjiku. Aku bukan ancaman untuk desa ini, begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Kau bisa memegang perkataanku."

"Benar-benar Uzumaki," kata Arashi, senyum penuh gigi bak predator.

**13**

"Kita harus memeriksa dirimu dan semua barang bawaanmu, Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Tentu, aku tidak keberatan." Dia tidak punya apapun untuk disembunyikan.

Dan dia dibawa ke tempat lain. T&I. Naruto menahan erangannya. Dia belum tidur dari kemarin, Kakashi masih sendirian di tangan orang-orang yang tidak begitu mengenalnya. Setidaknya mereka tidak mengunci chakranya dengan segel meski Naruto tahu dia bisa merusak segel itu dengan paksa.

Dia hanya ingin semua ini cepat selesai, dan dia bisa makan ramen bermangkuk-mangkuk lalu menemani Kakashi di rumah sakit. Dan tidur. Ya. Itu salah satu prioritas sekarang.

**14**

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto bebas pergi dari T&I dengan beberapa anbu membayangi langkahnya (hanya untuk mengawasi, mungkin). Mereka bertanya hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting tentang dunianya. Sepertinya mereka tidak benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di dunianya, yang mana Naruto belum siap untuk menjawabnya. Root ada di mana-mana, informasi seperti ini benar-benar krusial.

Mereka tidak bertanya tentang benda-benda yang dia miliki, seperti jubah Hokage di sakunya dan bahkan kalungnya dan Kakashi yang dia kenakan. Tapi mereka bertanya tentang mahkluk putih yang dihabisi Raidou dan Gai-sensei di luar Konoha, yang mana dia jawab dengan klon dari mahkluk bodoh yang hanya memahami kejahatan dan memanggil dirinya zetsu. Dia tidak memberitahukan mereka tentang kemampuan zetsu, tidak, belum saatnya.

Orang tuanya bilang padanya bahwa dia bisa tinggal bersama mereka dahulu, di kamar Naruto versi dunia ini, karena rupanya Naruto masih di luar sana dengan Ero-sennin, meski keduanya sedang buru-buru pulang begitu kabar bahwa ada Naruto versi lain di dunia ini.

Dan ya, begitu mendengar bahwa versi Ero-sennin yang ini masih hidup, suara _ngiiinggg_ yang keras mengganggu pendengarannya.

Dia harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melihat orang-orang yang telah menjadi hantu di dunianya.

Ayahnya kemudian berpisah dan pergi menuju kantor Hokage, sementara dia menarik Ibunya untuk pulang ke rumah (makan siang kata Ibunya, yang mana sesuatu yang tidak pernah Naruto alami di dunianya).

Setelahnya, dia bilang bahwa dia ingin menjenguk Kakashi lagi, sekaligus melakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit karena itu akan menjadi salah satu bukti dirinya benar-benar Naruto. Ibunya bilang padanya bahwa dia harus mandi, dan dia bisa mengenakan baju Ayahnya karena tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda, meski Naruto tahu dia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Ayahnnya. Dia penasaran seberapa tingginya Naruto di dunia ini, dirinya sendiri baru bisa mencapai seratus delapan puluh sentimeter di pertengahan usia tujuh belas tahun.

Ibunya bilang akan mencuci pakaiannya untuk sementara. Sejujurnya, karena semua barang bawaannya menghilang kecuali dompetnya, dia perlu membeli baju bukan hanya untuk dirinya namun juga untuk Kakashi.

Saat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat Ibunya sudah menaruh pakaian untuknya di kamar tidur Naruto dunia ini. Sebuah baju putih polos lengan pendek dan celana _baggy_ semata kaki dikenakannya.

Ada banyak hal yang perlu Naruto lakukan sekarang, terutama mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, bagaimana dia dan Kakashi bisa sampai di dunia ini, dan bagaimana mereka bisa kembali. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi malam itu, karena mimpi yang dia dapatkan dari memori di kepalanya tidak begitu jelas. Seolah-olah kenangan itu berusaha menghapus dirinya.

Dia juga perlu bantuan Kakashi untuk menembus markas dari Danzou dan mengambil semua dokumen-dokumen _backup_ yang dia simpan tapi tak pernah dia cek. Kamui Kakashi benar-benar berguna untuk pergi ke mana saja.

... dan mungkin—mungkin Kakashi bisa membuka portal ke ruang dan waktu asal mereka. (dia merasa tidak yakin hal ini bisa terjadi karena Kamui berhubungan dengan dimensi, tapi bukan ruang dan waktu, bukan dunia yang berbeda).

Benar-benar merepotkan.

**15**

Mereka sudah memindahkan Kakashi ke ruangan yang lain. Barang-barangnya entah di mana, Naruto tidak mengetahuinya. Ada segel di sepanjang kamarnya, dan mereka juga mengikat tangan Kakashi untuk menahannya di tempat tidur.

Naruto mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya, karena Kakashi tentu bisa keluar dari ikatan itu dengan mudah.

Dia tidak memedulikan tatapan yang diberikan Obito maupun Rin ketika dia masuk ke kamar tersebut. Langkahnya pasti menuju ke samping tempat tidur dan menyentuh kening Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau membawanya ke tempat ini?" tanya Obito, suaranya serak. "Dia bukan Kakashi! Dia penyemu!"

Naruto menahan dengusannya. Ya, siapa yang menyamar sebagai Madara selama lebih dari setengah usia hidupnya? Hipokrit.

"Dia Kakashi. Biar kutebak, Kakashi dari dunia ini meninggal di misi Jembatan Kanabi kan?" Dia menyentuh pundak Kakashi di bawah selimut, membiarkan sedikit chakranya masuk ke dalam tubuh Kakashi. "Hm... di duniaku. Bukan Kakashi yang terjebak di bawah bongkahan batu tersebut." Dia melihat tepat ke mata Obito tanpa takut, meski mata itu sudah menjadi merah darah. Dia begitu familiar dengan mata tersebut karena Kakashi masih memilikinya. "Aku yakin kau bisa menebak siapa yang dikorbankan di duniaku."

Dia meninggalkan ruangan ini setelah yakin bahwa Kakashi baik-baik saja. Tadi dia disergap oleh Shizune dan Tsunade Baa-chan untuk melakukan beberapa tes terhadapnya untuk memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar, _well,_ Naruto.

**16**

"Bisa kau buka perban di tanganmu?" tanya Shizune, nada suara lebih dingin dari yang sering Naruto dengarkan.

Dia mengerjap. Lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia sedang duduk di meja pemeriksaan, setelah keduanya dan beberapa tenaga medis lainnya melakukan pemeriksaan yang tidak bisa dia pahami. Dia membuka perbannya perlahan. "Aku kehilangan tanganku di usia tujuh belas tahun. Jadi Tsunade Baa-chan membuatkan lengan prostetik dari sel Shodaime, tapi untuk membuatnya bisa bekerja, um... aku perlu membuatnya uh... bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya? Agar bisa menyatu dan bekerja sepenuhnya, tangan ini memerlukan chakraku, jadi dia tidak akan tumbuh tidak terkontrol seperti kanker. Itu adalah kekuatan untuk menciptakan sesuatu dari yang sudah ada? Membuat sesuatu yang tidak beraturan menjadi beraturan? Gah! Pokoknya begitu."

Hening. Naruto melihat mata Tsunade membelalak, lalu mendekatinya. Bahkan ekspresi emosinya ketika Naruto memanggilnya Baa-chan menghilang ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Menarik. Aku tidak pernah mendengar yang seperti itu. Sejauh yang aku tahu, mereka yang memiliki sel dari Shodaime di tubuhnya tidak pernah bertahan lama karena sel tersebut benar-benar tidak stabil."

"Nona Tsunade!?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya lagi. "Seperti yang kubilang, aku bisa menstabilkannya dengan chakraku. Itu bukan teknik ninja medis," dia menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku mencoba untuk tidak mempertanyakannya terlalu banyak karena itu membuatku pusing untuk menjelaskannya."

"Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan dengan chakramu?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto menaruh tangannya di dagu. "Hm... aku pernah mengembalikan mata seseorang yang sudah hancur? Aku mengambil sisa dari selnya yang ada di sana dan hm—meregenerasikannya?" dia memijat kepalanya. "Gah! Begitulah. Apa kita sudah selesai? Aku perlu membeli baju. Semua perlengkapanku dengan Kakashi menghilang saat kami bangun."

Tsunade memutar matanya. "Pergi sana Bocah. Kau lama-lama membuatku emosi."

"Ehehehe, terima kasih Baa-chan."

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BAA-CHAN!"

**17**

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Ayahnya, memulai percakapan.

Mereka sedang duduk di meja makan di rumah orang tuanya, hanya mereka bertiga. Masakan ibunya, benar-benar luar biasa. Dia merasa seperti di surga dunia—well, masakan Kakashi juga nomor satu, tapi pengalaman ini lebih baru dibanding ketika dia memakan masakan Kakashi.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Dia menceritakan bagaimana dia menjenguk Kakashi dan bagaimana dia melakukan tes di rumah sakit, lalu bagaimana dia membeli baju karena baju yang dikenakannya ini cukup sesak di tubuhnya (dia tidak mengatakan bagaimana dia takjub dengan Pasukan Kepolisian Konoha, sesuatu yang sudah hilang dari ingatannya).

"Kakashi-chan sangat dekat denganmu huh, Naru-chan?" tanya ibunya. Naruto tersedak air minumnya ketika mendengar kata –chan pada nama Kakashi.

"Ah, ya. Dia Jounin senseiku."

Kali ini Ayahnya yang tersedak makanannya. Dia dan Ibunya melihat dengan terhibur bagaimana Ayahnya meraih air minum untuk melancarkan makanan yang terjebak di kerongkongannya.

"Kakashi sebagai Jounin sensei!?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Hm... Dia tidak begitu buruk, menurutku. Malas, selalu terlambat, dan menggunakan alasan-alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi dia mengajarkanku tentang basis dari kerja sama dalam tim, dan—mereka yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, tapi mereka yang meninggalkan sahabatnya lebih buruk dari sampah." Dia tersenyum kecil, mengingat kembali seberapa jauh mereka sudah melangkah. Dari guru dan murid dalam tim yang serapuh gelas, menjadi guru dan murid yang fungsional, menjadi tim yang menyelamatkan dunia, menjadi Hokage dan penerusnya, menjadi sepasang kekasih dan kemudian menikah... dia terkekeh. "Oh. Dia juga mengajariku cara membuat jurus baru."

Orang tuanya... terlihat begitu shock. Naruto mengernyit, apa yang membuat mereka bereaksi seperti itu? Dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu sensitif kan?

"Naruto—" kata Ibunya, namun dipotong oleh Ayahnya.

"Jurus baru katamu?"

Naruto mengangguk bangga. "Yap. Aku berhasil menggabungkan elemen angin ke dalam rasengan. Aku juga punya banyak variasi rasengan, meski jarang kugunakan karena terlalu berbahaya orang lain."

Minato bersiul, bahkan Ibunya tampak cukup terkejut. "Hah, kalau sensei mendengar ini, dia pasti akan terkejut."

Naruto mencoba tersenyum, namun yang keluar bukanlah senyuman melainkan ringisan. Yeah, Ero-sennin tidak pernah melihatnya melempar rasenshuriken.

"Yap, aku bahkan bisa melemparnya seperti bijuudama." Lalu dia mengernyit, "Tou-san, kau bisa melakukannya juga kan?"

Minato meringis, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah, yeah. Baru tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi itu lebih sulit dilakukan dan aku belum benar-benar menguasainya, jadi aku tidak begitu suka menggunakannya. Lagipula hanya dengan rasengan biasa cukup untuk menghentikan musuh."

"Hahaha, aku tahu. Aku ingat pertama kali aku mempelajarinya, rasenganku hampir mengenai Tsunade Baa-chan dengannya."

Kushina mengernyit. "Kenapa rasenganmu hampir mengenai Tsunade?"

Naruto menaruh jarinya di dagu. "Hm... itu karena Ero-sennin mengajakku untuk merekrut Baa-chan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya, dan Baa-chan menghina para Hokage jadi aku menantangnya berkelahi karena aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Momen hening melanda, lalu Kushina tertawa lebar dan Minato tak bisa berhenti terkekeh.

"Ero-sennin!?" kata Ibunya dibalik tawa.

"Ya Tuhan, Tsunade-hime sebagai Hokage. Jangan bilang Konohamu bangkrut Naruto?" Minato berhenti tertawa sebentar untuk minum air. "Sesuatu terjadi padaku ya sampai kandidat Hokage penerusku adalah dia?"

Naruto berhenti tertawa. Segera setelahnya, kedua orang tuanya menangkap perubahan moodnya. Dia mendesah. "Bukan—"

Ibunya berdehem memotongnya. Lalu cepat-cepat mengubah jalan pembicaraan. "Berapa lama kau mempelajarinya? Terakhir aku dengar dari Jiraiya, Naru-chan juga sedang mempelajarinya."

Naruto, lega akan arah pembicaraan yang kembali santai, memicingkan matanya. "Tiga minggu kurasa. Lalu beberapa minggu untuk belajar melemparnya. Aku menggunakan _kage bunshin _untuk mempersingkat waaktu latihanku. Aku latihan melemparnya saat aku belajar bagaimana menggunakan senjutsu karena jurus yang kuciptakan saat itu benar-benar mengorbankan tanganku sendiri."

Wajah Ayahnya menjadi serius. "Kau bisa menggunakan senjutsu."

"Um... yeah, bukan hal yang terlalu sulit untukku karena aku berhasil menguasainya dalam beberapa minggu. Kau juga bisa menggunakan senjutsu kan Tou-san?"

"Tentu," jawab Ayahnya,menatapnya dengan takjub. "Tapi butuh beberapa bulan untuk mempelajarinya, dan kau bahkan menyempurnakan rasengan hanya dalam beberapa minggu. Naruto, kau benar-benar jenius ya?"

Naruto mengerjap. "Tou-san, Kaa-san... aku _deadlast_."

**18**

"Apa kau Jounin, Naru-chan?" tanya Ibunya, sambil memberikan piring bersih padanya untuk dilap. Ayahnya sudah kembali lagi ke kantor Hokage karena ada sesuatu yang harus dia kerjakan, tapi dia berjanji pada Ibunya akan segera kembali.

"Um," jawabnya, pipi memerah kemudian menggaruk kepalanya setelah menaruh piring tersebut di rak. "Tidak."

"Masih Chuunin?"

Matanya melihat ke bawah, sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Ah tidak."

Hening. "Jadi kau Kage?"

Naruto terdiam. Lalu dia ingat jubah Hokage Kakashi. "Ah tidak. Itu bukan punyaku. Aku masih genin."

Hanya refleks yang membuat Naruto bisa menangkap mangkuk yang jatuh dari tangan Ibunya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note: I just want to point out that Naruto isn't really thinking right because his husband is in coma and he just try really hard not to panic. Then got bombarded by these new facts. Lol.

I have been thinking about this story for a while, about what i want to create in this one, in sync with Rinse and Repeat. Like, imagine narto op op meet his younger self and then he realize his younger self is an asshole who's relationship with his father is like sandaime and asuma. Yeah, he's gonna rage. Maybe.

Naruto: 20 (hampir 21 dalam 2 bulan kurasa)

Kakashi: 33 (almost 34 in a month)

Obito: 31

Rin: 30

Minato: 40

Anyway, Naruto di sini rambutnya pendek kek rambutnya pas jadi hokage (plis dong itu rambut pas the last mau bikin cry) sementara naruto dunia ini sendiri modelnya sama kek Naruto pas enam belas tahun (rambutnya juga sama). Makanya orang-orang pada curiga sama dia waktu dia pertama datang itu.


	2. Chapter 2

A bit short compared with last chapter but hey, we're moving with the plot too. Ehehehe.

* * *

**Warning: out of character, GARY STU, BOYSLOVE AKA BL AKA YAOI and other standar warning. Don't like this, don't read this. I don't have the patience to deal with the people who will complain about the elements in this story. Write your own goddamn story if you don't like this one. Thanks.**

**Also, when Obito finally died for real, Kakashi still have his eyes since it's his gift for him, and he can deactivate it which is really handy.**

* * *

A place not like our home

A Naruto Fan Fiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**I did not own Naruto, nor it's world. If I do, Naruto would kiss Kakashi the second he got the chance to. I make this for fun, so I hope you guys will have fun reading this too. Lastly, I did not get anything from this Fan Fiction, so please bear with me when I am being overly difficult with update time. Thank you**

* * *

**19**

_Naruto sadar bahwa dia mengalami kembali memorinya ketika dia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Kakashi tersenyum padanya. _

_"Saa, itu tidak begitu sulit kan?"_

_Naruto mendesah, lalu mengerjap beberapa kali saat dia sadar bahwa mulutnya berbicara dengan sendirinya, "Aku masih bingung kenapa mereka harus merusak kencan kita." Di sekeliling mereka, ninja musuh yang tidak menggunakan ikat kepala manapun berserakan tak sadarkan diri._

_Kakashi terkekeh. "Saa, aku adalah Hokage Naru-chan. Kau adalah suami dari Hokage ini dan salah satu ninja yang terkenal di dunia ini, apalagi kita berdua sedang tidak berada di dalam Konoha." _

_Naruto, sambil membuat beberapa klon untuk mengurusi semua ninja ini, mengerang sambil memijat kepalanya. "Kita menyelamatkan dunia dari kematian atau diubah menjadi zetsu, dan bayaran seperti ini yang kita dapatkan. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung."_

_Kakashi mencubit pipinya, tidak menghiraukan gerutuan dari Naruto. "Mungkin mereka mengira hidup mereka akan lebih baik di dunia mimpi bahkan jika mereka meninggal di sana." Dan ya, belakangan ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan bahwa mereka lebih memilih untuk hidup di dalam mugen tsukoyomi daripada dunia nyata. Tapi, Naruto pikir, kalau mereka mau mati ya mati saja sendiri, tidak perlu mengajak orang lain untuk mati karena chakra mereka dihisap habis oleh pohon chakra._

_"Aku masih tidak habis pikir. Untung saja mereka menyerang kita setelah kita selesai melakukan itu."_

_Kakashi tertawa lepas. "Ya, aku—" dia berhenti seketika, kepala mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan ketika salah satu dari ninja ini, perempuan, tersenyum kejam dengan darah di bibirnya._

_"Ini akan menghapus kalian berdua!" di tangannya terdapat gulungan yang terbuka dengan simbol-simbol segel yang cukup kompleks dan kabur. Tubuh Naruto bergerak untuk menghentikan wanita tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba di bawah kaki wanita tersebut muncul segel yang sama dengan di gulungan tersebut, segel yang menyala terang dan merambat sampai ke mereka berdua._

_Mata Naruto mengambil semua informasi yang bisa dia ambil dari mimpi tentang ingatan ini. Wanita tersebut menggunakan segel, dia hanya berharap setelah dia bangun dia bisa mengingat dengan pasti apa segel tersebut, karena itu adalah salah satu kunci untuk dia dan Kakashi kembali ke dunia mereka._

_"Mati!" teriak wanita tersebut, lalu dia tergeletak di tanah sementara segelnya terus menyala—dan kemudian Naruto merasakannya. Seperti jiwanya ditarik keluar dengan paksa dari tubuhnya. Dia ingat dengan jelas perasaan ini karena ini bukan pertama kalinya dia merasakannya. Dan dengan bantuan Kurama, dia mencoba untuk bertahan dan menolak tarikan tersebut._

_Kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat ketika dia mendengar erangan Kakashi di sampingnya. Matanya telah berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga koma, lalu dia meraih dengan chakra Kurama, mencoba untuk membantu Kakashi karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi orang-orang yang dia cintai di dunia ini. Mata Kakashi berubah menjadi bentuk khas Mangekyo, dan_—

Naruto terbangun dengan keringat mengucur di tubuhnya. Fuinjutsu. Fuinjutsu yang mengakibatkan dirinya terdampar di dunia ini.

Dia bangun dan berjalan ke jendela, membuka gorden untuk melihat bulan yang ada di langit.

Masih berwarna putih.

Oke, bukan genjutsu. Fuinjutsu. Fuinjutsu yang benar-benar kompleks dan tidak bisa dia ingat kecuali dia memiliki ingatan fotografis. Bahkan dengan mimpi tadi, hanya tampak segel kabur yang tidak bisa dilihat di dalam mimpi.

Gah!

**20**

Salah satu hal yang membuat Naruto cukup terkejut adalah ketika dia menjelajah Konoha ini dan sadar bahwa ada distrik-distrik baru yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Sepanjang matanya memandang, dia bisa melihat beberapa Uchiha yang menggunakan seragam polisi berpatroli di jalanan. Dan kalau kemampuan sensornya tidak salah, dia bisa merasakan chakra pada beberapa individu dengan jumlah besar di sebelah barat Konoha. Dia membiarkan arah chakra ini menuntun langkahnya sampai ke salah satu distrik yang membuatnya cukup terkejut.

Di tembok-tembok yang membatasi pinggir jalanan, terdapat lukisan lambang melingkar layaknya cangkang keong, lambang yang dia kenal jelas sebagai lambang klan Uzumaki. Di pinggir jalanan tersebut terdapat penjual-penjual yang menawarkan barang-barang bahkan makanan yang tidak dia kenal. Beberapa penjual memiliki rambut merah darah seperti rambut Ibunya.

Atmosfer yang berada di tempat ini benar-benar berbeda dengan Konoha pada umumnya. Mendekati tempat ini rasanya seperti memasuki kota yang berbeda. Dan suaranya, ya Tuhan, teriakan menawar dari penjual dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang cukup membuatnya vertigo. Di antara semua itu, dia bisa mendengar bunyi bel yang membawanya nostalgia pada masa awal tim tujuh.

Dia mengikuti suara bel tersebut ke salah satu _stand _penjual. Dari barang-barang yang dijual, dia bisa menebak bahwa ini adalah toko yang menjual aksesoris riasan dan perhiasan. Ada anting dengan lambang uzumaki, gelang, dan bahkan tusuk rambut dengan bel menggantung di ujungnya. Bel ini yang tadi berbunyi dan menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, Naruto-sama. Mencari sesuatu untuk Kushina-sama?"

Naruto mengerjap saat suara tersebut tiba-tiba terdengar di hadapannya. Yang bersuara adalah wanita yang menjaga stand ini, berambut merah dengan luka sayatan di pipi kirinya.

"Eh..."

Wanita tersebut memerhatikannya dengan seksama. "Oh. Kau bukan Naruto-sama. Maafkan aku, kupikir kau adalah dia. Meski... kau benar-benar mirip dengannya. Apa kau saudaranya, atau keponakan dari Hokage-sama?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Uh... bisa dibilang begitu." Dia melihat sekelilingnya lagi lalu tersenyum malu. "Maaf, aku baru tiba di Konoha kemarin. Aku pernah ke Konoha sekali tapi sudah lama dan aku tidak pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya. Aku boleh tanya nama tempat ini?"

Wanita penjual tersebut tersenyum lebar. "Ah, kau pasti masih sangat kecil saat datang ke Konoha sampai tidak ingat nama tempat ini. Ini adalah salah satu tempat paling populer di Konoha. Di sini ada banyak jualan yang unik dan tidak bisa ditemukan di tempat lain. Dan rata-rata penjual di sini memiliki darah Uzumaki atau pernah tinggal di Uzushio, karena memang kami adalah pengungsi dari Uzushio." Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, mengenang masa lalunya. "Ah, kami beruntung Hokage ke tiga mau menerima kami dan memberikan distrik sendiri kepada kami." Dia tersenyum kembali. "Tempat ini dinamakan Distrik Uzushio Kecil untuk mengingatkan kami semua bahwa Uzushio bukan sekedar tempat melainkan merupakan orang-orang yang pernah tinggal di sana, entah itu Uzumaki ataupun bukan."

Wanita tersebut lalu menggeleng. "Ah lihat aku, seperti seorang filosofis. Kalau kau butuh petunjuk arah, lurus dari sini dan kamu akan mencapai area luas dengan kolam kecil dan patung ikan di tengahnya—kami memanggil tempat tersebut Uzu Square—dari situ kalau kau menuju ke barat kau bisa mencapai Balai Klan Uzumaki. Di sana tinggal kepala klan Uzumaki dan keluarga besarnya. Tidak semua orang bisa memasukinya, kecuali mendapat undangan dari sana."

"Kalau kau menuju ke selatan, kau bisa sampai ke jalan menuju distrik Uchiha. Kalau kau menuju ke utara, kau bisa kembali ke jalan utama Konoha."

Naruto mengangguk dan berterima kasih kepada penjual tersebut. Dengan sedikit uang yang dia punya, dia membeli gelang dengan simbol Uzumaki mengelilinginya.

Dia berjalan menuju Uzu Square. Sepanjang jalan, dia bisa merasakan betapa hidupnya distrik ini. Menghirup udara yang ada di atmosfer membuatnya merasakan ikatan tersendiri dengan lingkungan ini. Ah... betapa menggodanya. Tapi Naruto sadar bahwa dia tidak berasal dari sini, dan tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Dia harus berusaha menemukan jalan kembali ke dunianya, dan salah satu klue yang bisa dia telusuri adalah segel kompleks yang dia lihat di mimpinya. Mungkin salah satu perpustakaan di Konoha memiliki buku atau gulungan yang berkaitan dengan segel tersebut. Dan Uzumaki adalah ahli di bidang penyegelan, jadi pasti ada yang tahu tentang simbol tersebut. Dia hanya perlu menunggu Kakashi bangun saja karena dengan sharingannya, dia pasti lebih mengingat detail segel tersebut.

Naruto berhenti di Uzu Square. Tempat ini cukup ramai. Di salah satu gedung di arah selatan, terdapat stasiun polisi. Di bagian utara terdapat gedung dengan empat lantai dan menara menjulang ke atas—huh, stasiun radio?—dan di beberapa gedung seperti restoran dan kafe. Dan di dekat kolam tersebut terdapat pertunjukan bakat seperti permainan musik dengan instrumen dan joget gaya bebas yang mampu mengundang tepuk tangan.

Dia tidak berhenti untuk melihatnya, tetapi menulusuri jalan ke utara dan kembali ke jalan utama Konoha. Dia ingin menjenguk suami tercintanya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dan membiarkan Naruto menghadapi semua ini sendirian.

Hah! Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini bisa jadi bulan madu untuk mereka berdua. Tidak ada Konoha yang perlu diperhatikan jalan administrasinya, tidak ada orang-orang yang ngotot dengan perhatian mereka berdua, tidak perlu khawatir akan ada hal buruk yang butuh pertanggungjawaban mereka berdua. Ah... bisa berbuat hal romantis sesukanya...

Ya... kalau Anbu yang mengekori Naruto tidak persisten sampai Kakashi bangun. Kalau mereka terus mengekori bahkan ketika keduanya pergi kencan... ah lupakan saja. Anggap tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Lalu Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Ah iya, dia harus setidaknya membantu desa ini mengungkap betapa buruknya Danzou. Dan yang paling utama, memastikan Sai dan Yamato-sensei lepas dari jeruji Danzou dan Orochimaru. Dan hal yang lainnya—dia benar-benar butuh opini Kakashi.

**21**

Melihat wajah tampan suaminya, Naruto tidak tahan untuk mencolek pipinya. Di seberang, Rin menatapnya seolah tak paham apa yang dia lakukan. Naruto mencolek pipinya lagi. "Hey, kau mau terus-terusan tidur seperti ini? Tega sekali membiarkanku menghadapi ini sendirian. Mana janjimu ah? Kalau kau tidak bangun-bangun sampai besok, akan kubakar semua koleksi bukumu."

Sekali lagi, Rin menatapnya seolah penasaran dengan tingkahnya. "Naruto, apa kau mengenal Kakashi dengan baik di tempat asalmu?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Ya. Dia adalah Jounin-sensei ku."

Rin tampak terkejut. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Kakashi dan Jounin-sensei berada dalam satu kalimat. Rasanya dia ingin bergidik ngeri. Kakashi yang berada di pikirannya begitu dingin, penyendiri, apatis, dan depresif. Tidak ada sama sekali _image_ Jounin-sensei di identitas Kakashi baginya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi muridnya?"

Naruto menaruh tangannya di dagu. "Hm... tidak buruk? Dia pernah suka pilih kasih dengan murid yang dia ajarkan dan aku selalu kena imbasnya. Namun setelah itu dia mulai menaruh perhatian padaku dan Sakura. Setelah dia menjadi Hokage, dia jadi sangat sibuk sampai jarang sekali menemani kami semua. Tapi berhubung kami semua sudah menjadi ninja yang hebat, jadi tidak ada yang merasa begitu keberatan."

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. Masih saja dia merasa aneh dengan label Jounin-sensei yang ada pada Kakashi. Sembari mendengarkan cerita Naruto, dia dapat melihat perbedaan besar antara keduanya. Salah satunya adalah rekan setim. Naruto di dunia ini hanya diajarkan oleh Jiraiya, sedangkan Naruto dewasa ini..., "Sakura?" Rin terdiam sejenak. "Haruno Sakura?"

"Yap. Haruno Sakura. Dia dan Sasuke adalah rekan setimku." Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. "Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong aku kok tidak melihat Sakura di mana pun ya? Apa ini bukan shiftnya lagi?"

Ragu-ragu, Rin menjawab. "Sakura..., dia..., kami tidak tahu kemana dia pergi. Dia dulu adalah salah satu kandidat murid berbakat di akademi ninja dan aku sudah menentukan akan menjadi mentornya karena kontrol cakranya sangat presisi. Tapi suatu hari dia mengundurkan diri dari akademi ninja dan pindah dari Konoha bersama pamannya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat menjalankan misi."

Naruto tertegun. Dia tidak habis pikir kalau di dunia ini dia tidak begitu mengenal siapa itu Sakura. Dan tim tujuh..., menekan rasa takutnya, Naruto bertanya lagi. "Oh. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Rin menggeleng. "Dia adalah _Rookie of the Year_, lulus di usia sepuluh tahun. Versi dirimu di dunia ini sangat iri padanya karena satu-satunya hal yang membuatmu tidak bisa lulus bersama dengannya adalah cakramu yang begitu besar sehingga sulit dikontrol." Rin terdiam sejenak. "Suatu hari ada miskalkulasi di misi kelas C yang diberikan pada timnya dan diduga berhadapan dengan _missing nin_ kelas S. Tidak ada yang selamat."

Suasana ruangan menjadi canggung. Naruto bingung apa yang harus dia ucapkan agar bisa memecah suasana buruk ini. Namun, dia juga merasa tidak ingin berkata apa-apa setelah mendengar nasib kedua rekan setimnya di dunia ini. Dia sudah memiliki firasat buruk ketika dia tidak bisa merasakan Sasuke di dunia ini, tapi dia menepiskannya karena bisa saja koneksi dengan dunia asalnya terputus sehingga dia tidak bisa merasakan Sasuke dewasa, dan Sasuke di dunia ini mungkin belum menerima cakra Petapa Enam Jalan. Tapi sekarang... rasanya Naruto ingin menggeleng dan berkata _Teme kenapa nasibmu selalu buruk di mana pun?_

Naruto mendesah, matanya menatap wajah Kakashi yang setengah tertutup selimut. Dia merasa bahwa meskipun Naruto di dunia ini masih memiliki orang tua, memiliki paman dan Ero-sennin, tetap saja ada hal yang tidak dia miliki. Setelah hidup dua tahun bersama Kakashi, dia tidak bisa membayangkan harinya tanpa lelaki ini.

Dia berdiri, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Rin dan berjalan keluar. Tujuannya sudah tergambar di kepalanya.

**22**

Naruto tidak singgah ke mana pun. Dia memerintahkan satu klonnya untuk mencari bunga liar sementara kakinya terus menapaki jalan menuju tempat tersebut. Dia tidak menghiraukan beberapa ninja yang melihatnya dengan tatapan penasaran, terus melangkah dengan pasti menuju tujuannya.

Tiba di sebuat persimpangan, dia tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak. Senyum simpul tersirat di bibirnya ketika dia merasakan fluktuasi cakra yang sulit dideteksi dan amat familiar baginya. Ah... akhirnya. Ia menggeleng karena suaminya itu sangat mudah diprediksi. Ketika pemilik cakra itu mulai bergerak, dia tahu kemana Kakashi akan pergi.

Naruto kemudian memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan lokasi awal yang ingin dia tuju, berjalan perlahan sambil menggenggam kumpulan bunga di tangannya. Mungkin di mata orang lain, dia tampak seperti ingin menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. Saat dia tiba di jalan yang dengan jelas memperlihatkan monumen Hokage di tebing, dia tiba-tiba menghilang.

Anbu yang mengikutinya terkejut dan kelabakan mencari jejaknya, tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Karena di hadapannya, berdiri menghadap monumen peringatan ninja-ninja yang gugur di luar sana, adalah punggung sosok yang sangat dia kenal. Dia berdiri mengenakan baju kaos yang entah dia curi dari mana dan masker medis. Matanya tertuju pada nama-nama yang tertulis di sana.

"Kakashi," kata Naruto.

Monumen peringatan yang memuat nama-nama ninja yang gugur ini adalah tujuan pertama Naruto ketika dia mendengar bahwa Sasuke tidak lagi ada di dunia ini. Dia ingin pergi kemari untuk menghormati sahabatnya tersebut meski dia bukanlah Sasuke yang Naruto kenal. Tapi ketika Naruto merasakan fluktuasi cakra dari Kakashi, dia tahu bahwa tempat pertama yang akan Kakashi tuju adalah tempat ini. Karena itu dia sengaja berjalan ke lokasi lain untuk mengelabui Anbu yang mengekorinya. Semua agar dia bisa berduaan dengan Kakashi.

Ah. Rasanya seperti kembali ke Konohanya dan main _petak-umpet _dengan pengawal dan asisten Kakashi.

"Kakashi," kata Naruto lagi, berjalan dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Lama sekali kau bangunnya."

"Berapa lama?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara serak.

"Tiga hari," jawab Naruto. dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya, tetapi malah menaruh dagunya di bahu Kakashi. Untung saja pria ini cuman satu sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya. Heh, kalau kembali ke masa lalu di mana Naruto sangat pendek... ugh. Lupakan saja.

Kakashi bergumam pelan, matanya tidak melihat ke arah Naruto sama sekali.

"Nama-nama yang ada di sini berbeda," kata Kakashi. Saat dia bangun, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan desa ini. Dia merasakan aroma yang berbeda, melihat hal-hal yang berbeda yang tidak ingin dia dalami karena rasa takutnya.

"Ya."

"Ada namaku..."

"Iya."

"Lalu... mereka?" Kali ini, Kakashi melihat ke arah Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto tersenyum dan hatinya berdebar.

"Aku sudah melihat mereka. Nyata, bukan ilusi."

"Ah... begitu."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, berdiri di depan monumen peringatan itu dan menaruh bunga liar di tangannya.

"Dunia lain?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya. Kau masih ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kita koma dan terdampar di dunia ini?"

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya. "Hmm. Aku ingat kita berkemah di luar, dan ada orang-orang yang ingin menghancurkan kencan kita. Lalu... seseorang mengaktifkan fuinjutsu dan...," kerutan di dahinya semakin jelas terlihat. "Aku tidak lagi."

Naruto mencoba untuk tidak mangap tak percaya. "Kau masih ingat seperti apa segelnya kan?"

"Hm... kalau aku melihatnya lagi, mungkin."

Kali ini Naruto tidak menahan mangapnya. "Kau kan yang punya sharingan yang katanya bisa mengingat apa saja yang dilihatnya. Kok bisa tidak ingat bentuk segelnya!"

"Sesuatu menghalangi ingatanku Naru-chan," kata Kakashi dengan nada datar. "Tapi sudah kubilang kalau aku mungkin akan mengingatnya kalau aku melihatnya lagi. Karena itu kita harus mencari dengan segera asal segel tersebut di tempat ini. Setidaknya kita tahu fungsi dari segel tersebut. Dan mungkin, mencari jalan pulang."

"Hhhh. Kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah memerintahkan beberapa klonku untuk melakukan investigasi di desa ini, termasuk Danzou dan beberapa orang lainnya." Naruto mengerutkan hidungnya, "Dia masih saja kotor. Aku tidak paham kenapa orang seperti dia masih bisa hidup dengan nyaman di dunia ini."

Lalu Naruto menyampaikan pada Kakashi tentang informasi-informasi yang sudah dia kumpulkan seharian ini. Dia lalu menyampaikan sesuatu yang jujur saja membuat dirinya cukup terkejut. "Aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Akatsuki, tapi ada organisasi lain yang menarik perhatianku... Teratai Merah."

"Huh?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Sepertinya organisasi itu mirip Akatsuki, dan ada orang lain yang menggerakkan benang di balik layar."

Kakashi tertegun. Sesuai kebiasaannya, dia ingin memutar cincin yang ada di jari manisnya, lalu tersadar bahwa tidak ada cincin di sana. "Cincinku?"

"Ah ya." Naruto melepaskan kalungnya dan memberikan cincin Kakashi padanya dan mengenakan cincinnya sendiri. "Aku penasaran apa yang akan orang tuaku katakan ketika mereka tahu bahwa aku menikah denganmu."

Kakashi tertegun lagi. Dengan wajah datar dia melepaskan cincin yang ada di jarinya tersebut.

"Hey! Jangan tiba-tiba jadi pengecut ya!" Rengus Naruto sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kau tidak tahu saja seberapa mengerikannya Ibumu itu." Tapi Naruto bisa mendengar senyuman kecil dari nada Kakashi, dan dia melihat Kakashi mengenakan cincinnya lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto bisa merasakan cakra tiga orang mendekati mereka. Dia lalu berkata pada Kakashi, "Jadi bagaimana? Baiknya kita tetap di desa ini atau tinggal nomaden di luar sana dan memburu _missing nin_. Kemampuan finansial kita membuatku ingin menangis."

"Mari tetap tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu. Uzumaki tinggal di sini jadi mereka pasti memiliki perpustakaan yang memuat informasi tentang segel-segel terlarang. Kita bisa mencoba mencari informasi dari Konoha."

Kakashi lalu terdiam, tubuhnya tegap dan matanya menghadap pada monumen peringatan di depannya. Di belakangnya, dia mendengar langkah kaki tiga orang yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

Dia bisa mencium aromanya. Aroma khas ketiga orang tersebut, aroma yang sudah lama mati baginya, namun kali ini hidup kembali bersama dengan detak jantung yang membawa irama kesegaran.

Dia bisa merasakan Naruto menggenggam tangannya, dan dia menggenggamnya balik. Dia sudah bisa mengatasi semua penyakit yang singgah padanya sejak kematian mereka, karena dia tidak lagi sendiri di dunia ini. dan sekarang pun dia masih bersama dengan lelaki yang dia nikahi.

Suara tertahan, "Kakashi—"

Keheningan yang tiba-tiba melanda rasanya seperti sebuah kisah yang mendekati klimaks. Kakashi melepaskan genggaman Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berbalik.

Di depannya adalah ketiga orang tersebut.

Minato-sensei (dan mertuanya, ya Tuhan, semoga Kushina-san tidak membunuhnya) masih dengan penampilan yang sama namun ada garis-garis wajah yang disebabkan korosi waktu.

Obito, dia masih ingat Obito dewasa yang masih hidup dulu di dunianya, namun Obito ini tidak memiliki sel putih di bagian kanan tubuhnya. Obito ini tidak malu dan benci pada dunia ini. Dan Obito ini adalah Obito dewasa yang ada di kepalanya dahulu ketika dia membayangkan bagaimana jika Obito masih hidup.

Dan Rin... Rin yang dia ingat adalah gadis remaja dan Rin yang ada di hadapannya sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di pikirannya. Dia tumbuh menjadi ninja medis yang luar biasa cantik dan kompeten.

Dan mereka bahagia.

"Oi brengsek. Kenapa kau diam saja! Jawab aku Bakashi!"

Ah, kecuali Obito. Dan Rin. Dan Minato-sensei... air mata memupuk di mata mereka.

"Kenapa kau masih saja cengeng setelah sekian lama?" _Saat aku sudah **move on**_ _dari kematian kalian? _

Kakashi tidak menyangka akan menemukan dirinya di tanah dan menghadap ke langit ketika dia diserang oleh pelukan dua ninja jounin.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note: Yes, Naruto sama Kakashi pergi berdua doang ke iwagakure buat melayat oonoki. As a side adventure, mereka berdua menggunakan kesempatan ini buat kencan berdua. Ohohoho. Simply karena sebagai hokage, Kakashi gak punya banyak waktu untuk kencan atau ngelakuin apapun sama Naruto, jadi ketika ada lowongan dalam waktu mereka kek begini, mereka bakal milih buat well, kencan. Yes, it's a lil bit irresponsible, but no one will call them out on it because they're the most power couple in konoha as a hokage and his successor, and hokage and the world hero. Tho they got what's coming for them later as this story sugest.

No, i did not plan to let naruto and kakashi to return to their world. Simply put, their world is not there anymore, and as such, they will undefinitely stuck in this world. This is what happen when they were interrupting a seal in work and sync it with a space and time fuinjutsu and ninjutsu. As the seal works to erase the existance of those who cast it and those in range from the world by first killing them and then simply erasing the history of it, syncronizing it with space and time simply make the reality to shatter and disappear, in short they were thrown into a timeline or a universe different than their own and their original world is gone.

Kakashi kamui is a space ninjutsu, while an unfinished hiraishin naruto used to get them out of there is a space and time fuinjutsu, even if it's still unstable as fuck.

Also yes, Kakashi dah move on dari kematian mereka semua. But still, doesn't mean suddenly seeing dead people in his eyes again not gonna shock him. Tbh, he'll probably breeze over it soon, but he's good.

Note, btw, kalau ada kesalahan boleh bilang di review ya. Makasih.

Another Note: Buat yang nunggu **Rinse and Repeat** sorry tapi outline ceritanya kehapus dan aku gak tahu mau lanjut gimana. Awokwokw, jadinya nunggu dulu ya.

Also makasih buat _khumairoh uzumaki, kyuunami, kamizukyz, 03, , Jeanne, Leaders Arthur, Zethsuo rakku, Yaahoo, dwii05 _buat reviewnya. Awokwok, ini BL bukan Fem Naru ya. Aku kalau balik ke Naruto selalu ke KakaNaru kok or NaruKaka is fine tbh. Love them both. Next chapter should be when I finish my Skripshit, so yeah keep a look out. Salam dari Jogja.


	3. Chapter 3

I've edited this one.

* * *

A place not like our home

A Naruto Fan Fiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**I did not own Naruto, nor it's world. If I do, Naruto would kiss Kakashi the second he got the chance to. I make this for fun, so I hope you guys will have fun reading this too. Lastly, I did not get anything from this Fan Fiction, so please bear with me when I am being overly difficult with update time. Thank you**

* * *

**23**

Kakashi tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang dia kenakan di wajahnya. Melihat si cengeng Obito menangis lagi membawanya ke masa lalu di mana dia... Ah, Kakashi tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana kelakuannya di masa lalu.

"Ini benar-benar kau, Kakashi?" tanya Obito penuh harap.

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maa, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku dan Naruto bukan dari dunia ini. Duniaku sudah melewati masa-masa kritis seperti perang antar negara, dan lima negara ini hidup damai. Jadi kurasa... Kakashimu masih tetap tiada dan aku adalah salah satu kemungkinan darinya jika dia masih hidup."

Hening melanda seketika. Minato, yang duduk di sebelah Naruto, mencoba untuk memecah keheningan ini. "Perang antar negara?"

"Hm... Bagaimana ya, tidak bisa dibilang perang antar negara juga. Awalnya akan terjadi perang antar negara, namun berubah haluan menjadi perang melawan Akatsuki yang melibatkan semua negara."

Kerut dahi Minato tampak jelas. "Akatsuki? Sama seperti Teratai Merah?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Eh, sepertinya begitu. Sama-sama organisasi teroris kan? Aku belum begitu paham detailnya, namun sepertinya selama ada makhluk menjijikan dengan kulit putih dan hitam, pasti mereka selalu menjadi pengacau." Dia terdiam sesaat. "Hm, tapi aku bisa mengatakan ada yang berbeda dengan organisasi-organisasi ini."

Minato mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kita tidak membahas ini lebih lanjut di sini. Tempat ini kurang aman."

"Saa, tentu saja Sensei."

"Kakashi-kun, kau tidak masalah membagi semua informasi seperti ini?" tanya Rin. Sejujurnya, dia ingin mendengar semua tentang Kakashi dan dunianya, bukan hanya karena dia penasaran seperti apa Kakashi yang tumbuh di dunia tersebut, namun juga karena dia, Obito dan Minato-sensei hanya bersama dengan Kakashi dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat. Ketika rekan-rekan mereka masih memiliki tim yang full, tim mereka sendiri yang kehilangan seorang jenius.

"Ah, Rin-chan. Aku juga Hokage, aku tahu seberapa membantunya informasi-informasi penting tentang kondisi politik suatu desa maupun negara. Informasi ini juga bisa membuat negara dan desa maju, terpuruk, ataupun hancur," kata Kakashi, mengimplikasikan bahwa di tangan orang yang salah, informasi ini bisa membuat kekacauan selevel negara. Ini juga mengindikasikan kepercayaannya pada timnya, meskipun mereka bukan berasal dari dunianya.

Minato mengangguk, paham akan pernyataan tersirat Kakashi. Rin dan Obito mendengar kata _Rin-chan_ dan merasakan reputasi Kakashi sebagai pendiam, penyendiri, dan brengsek rusak seketika. Obito bahkan salah tanggap karenanya.

"Oi Bakashi! Apa-apaan kau memanggil Rin seperti itu! Bukankah kau itu sudah ada yang punya?" tanya Obito sambil menunjuk ke jari manis Kakashi di mana cincin nikahnya terletak. "Dan kau benar-benar, ugh! Bulu kudukku merinding karenanya." Obito tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa Kakashi seperti inilah yang dia inginkan, seseorang yang santai dan tidak memiliki duri di pantatnya, karena ketika dia memikirkan hal ini, rasanya dia menistakan Kakashi kecil yang ada di ingatannya. Kakashi yang mendorong dirinya keluar dari zona bahaya reruntuhan batu. Kakashi yang menjadi pahlawan baginya.

Kakashi sendiri ingin memutar matanya tapi dia menahannya karena dia tahu bahwa Obito itu orang yang konyol. Dia memutar cincin di jarinya. Kebiasaan yang dia dapatkan setelah menikah ini membuat semua pasang mata tertuju pada jarinya. "Suamiku tidak masalah sepertinya. Dia bukan tipe cemburuan dan dia paham aku menyayanginya. Dia pasangan terbaik yang bisa dimiliki seseorang sepertiku."

Kakashi mengatakan hal ini, masih dengan memutar cincinnya dan mata yang menatap jelas ke arah Naruto.

Minato yang melihat hal ini punya prasangka buruk. Dia melihat ke cincin Kakashi, mata Kakashi yang menatap Naruto, wajah Naruto, dan cincin di jari manis Naruto. Lalu garis antara petunjuk-petunjuk ini mulai tergambar jelas di kepalanya. Dan yang ada di kepalanya adalah... _Anakku satu-satunya! _Semua ini terjadi kurang dari satu detik.

Detik berikutnya dia dan Kakashi menghilang dari tempat mereka.

Naruto, Obito, dan Rin yang ada di situ tertegun seketika karenanya. Mereka saling bertukar tatap. Obito yang masih kebingungan bertanya, "Eh, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sensei membawa Bakashi tiba-tiba seperti itu? Haruskah kita mengikuti mereka?"

Naruto malah tertawa cekikikan tanpa henti sampai harus menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan, karena kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia akan berguling di tanah. Di sela tawanya dia berkata, "Hahaha, dia... Dia kena evaluasi dadakan. Hahahaha."

Obito masih saja kebingungan, namun Rin dapat melihat sebuah cincin dengan model yang sama di jari Naruto. Sekali lagi dia tertegun. Sudah ada kecurigaan di kepalanya sejak bertemu dengan Naruto pertama kali, namun pemikirannya belum sampai ke sana. Dan sekarang, bukti sudah di depan mata. Dia ingin bertanya namun dia mengunci mulutnya kembali. Dia tidak ingin Naruto berpikir bahwa dia terlalu mencari tahu urusan orang. Mungkin lain hari dia bisa bertanya lagi, saat mereka semakin dekat. Dan mungkin dia bisa menemukan inspirasi untuk membuat lelaki di sampingnya ini menemukan keberaniannya.

Dua menit kemudian, Kakashi dan Minato kembali dari percakapan pribadi mereka. Minato terlihat baik-baik saja, meski wajahnya sedikit kusut. Tapi Kakashi... Kakashi memiliki lebam biru di dekat matanya.

Melihat hal ini, Naruto tidak berhenti tertawa lagi. Kakashi hanya menatap datar padanya. Pikirannya sudah cukup tenang karena satu rintangan telah dihadapi.

"Maa Naru-chan. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia," kata Kakashi dengan nada kering.

Naruto yang mendengarnya mencoba untuk memperlambat tawanya. Dia mendekati Kakashi dan dengan tangan kanan yang berwarna kuning, dia mengusap lebam Kakashi. "Maaf ah. Hahaha, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Haha, sudah, tidak sakit lagi?"

Kalau Kakashi tidak menggunakan masker, Naruto bisa melihat bibir bawah Kakashi mengucur ke depan. Dia akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil demi mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari suaminya.

"Masih sakit."

Naruto memutar matanya, mencubit pipi Kakashi dan kembali duduk di tanah.

Obito yang melihat hal ini bertanya dengan kebingungan, "Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" Dia melihat ke arah Minato dan Rin dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kebingungan dari mereka. Lalu dia merasakan rasanya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak paham situasi.

Uh... Apa IQ-nya benar-benar jongkok?

Rin hanya menggeleng. Melihatnya, Obito tidak lanjut bertanya. Bahkan dia juga mengurungkan niatnya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal cakra kuning yang dilihatnya. Semua karena Minato-sensei dan Rin tidak menyentuh topik tersebut.

Kakashi berdehem. "Untuk melanjutkan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu Obito. Hm...," dia mengetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. Lalu tangan kirinya menunjukkan angka 1 dengan jari telunjuk.

Dia berkata pada Obito. "Kau meninggal."

Tangan kirinya menunjukkan angka 2. Dia berkata pada Rin. "Lalu kau mengikutinya."

Tangan kirinya menunjukkan angka 3, lalu 4. "Dan sensei. Kushina-san. Semua dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun."

Tangan kirinya menunjukkan angka 5. "Lalu aku sadar menjadi sendirian itu tidak enak."

Nada suaranya masih terdengar santai, namun topik yang dibicarakan membuat hati mereka tersentak. Sudah ada kecurigaan bagi mereka bahwa Obito yang gugur di Jembatan Kanabi, namun Rin, Minato-sensei, bahkan Kushina-san... Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa mereka semua telah tiada di dunia asal Kakashi dan Naruto.

Minato sendiri sudah punya firasat bahwa dia juga telah meninggal. Reaksi Naruto ketika bertemu dengannya dan membicarakan keadaan mereka di dunianya bisa memberikan _clue_ yang jelas. Dia dan juga mungkin Kushina telah meninggal. Hanya saja, dia pikir itu semua terjadi ketika Naruto sudah sedikit dewasa atau setidaknya bukan anak-anak... Namun nyatanya, kalau mereka semua meninggal dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun sejak peristiwa di Jembatan Kanabi, itu artinya Naruto bahkan belum berusia satu tahun saat mereka meninggalkan dia.

Tuhan... Apa yang terjadi? Minato bergidik ngeri. Dengan mata was-was, dia menatap Naruto lagi.

Tapi Naruto... Naruto hanya menggeleng, sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja Tou-san. Ada banyak hal yang sudah kulalui, dan aku sudah tumbuh menjadi orang yang bisa diandalkan banyak orang. Ah, aku tidak menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupku, karena itu mengajarkanku pelajaran-pelajaran yang mengarahkanku sampai sekarang."

Minato mendesah. "Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa." Matanya tampak muram menatap Naruto, seolah ada sesuatu yang dia rindukan.

_Apa yang terjadi? _Pikir Kakashi. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto di dunia ini?

Kakashi melihat kedua rekannya menatapnya dengan sedih. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Lalu aku bertemu dengan Obito lagi sebelum aku menjadi Hokage. Dan... Aku berdamai dengan semua ini. Aku menjadi Hokage, menemukan pacar, dan menikah. Ah... Tapi menjadi Hokage tidak enak."

Minato mengangguk kecil.

"Eh!? Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu denganku lagi kalau aku sudah meninggal?" tanya Obito. Lalu dia berbisik pelan, "Apanya yang tidak enak. Dihargai semua orang malah tidak enak. Meh, Bakashi. Kau bahkan menjadi Hokage lebih duluan daripadaku."

"Ne Obito, kau belum saja berhadapan—" Kakashi menghentikan pembicaraannya ketika dia melihat Minato-sensei menggeleng padanya. Ah... Oke. "Hm... Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi? Ah, karena kau ternyata masih hidup."

"Eh."

Rin yang mendengar Kakashi tiba-tiba berbicara. "Kakashi-kun, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun tentang ini pada kami." Dia tidak ingin Kakashi merasa bahwa dia harus mengatakan semua pengalaman buruknya pada mereka.

Tapi Kakashi hanya menggeleng. Dia berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Kalian bisa mendengarkannya."

Kakashi mulai bercerita. Dari kematian Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei dan Kushina-san. Pengalamannya di Anbu, Danzou, dan bertemu dengan tim tujuh. Lalu Akatsuki dan kebenaran sebenarnya. Perang dunia ke empat, kebenaran tentang Obito dan pertarungan melawan Kaguya.

Di akhir katanya, semua terdiam. Satu jam telah berlalu, dan Kakashi merasakan tenggorokannya serak. Dia tidak berbicara terlalu dalam tentang situasi Naruto karena itu adalah hak Naruto untuk memberitahu kesulitan dalam hidupnya.

Rin menelan ludahnya, memberanikan dirinya untuk berucap, "Kakashi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diriku saat itu pikirkan... Menggunakan dirimu untuk bunuh diri. Ah, aku sebodoh itu ya saat remaja?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Situasi saat itu tidak mendukung..."

"Tetap saja tidak menjadi alasan untuk memberikan trauma padamu."

Obito, yang sedari tadi terdiam, berbicara dengan suara pelan, "Aku gila?" dia menggeleng sambil memijat keningnya. "Kenapa aku juga sebodoh itu ah."

Minato menyambung, "Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada kami sangat berharga Kakashi." Minato terdiam. "Kita harus mencari tahu siapa saja yang berada di balik layar Teratai Merah."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku yakin Zetsu hitam dan putih terlibat di balik semua ini."

"Harus ada perencanaan yang matang untuk menekan segala ancaman yang ada." Minato terdiam beberapa saat. "Kakashi, kau juga harus mendengarkan pengalaman kami. Meski ada perbedaan waktu antara dunia ini dengan duniamu, tapi aku yakin kau pasti ingin mendengarnya."

"Kalau Sensei dan kalian berdua tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Obito.

Kakashi mendengar apa yang mereka telah lakukan selama ini. Meskipun dia selalu berandai dulu apa yang akan terjadi apabila rekan timnya hidup sampai dewasa dan tidak menyerah di tengah jalan, tetap saja mendengar pengalaman mereka jauh berbeda dari imajinasinya.

Obito menjadi seorang Master Kenjutsu setelah dia mengikuti jejak Kakashi untuk menggunakan Tanto. Semua karena dia ingin mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa Kakashi dan Ayahnya adalah seorang pahlawan. Dia menjadi salah satu ninja terkenal di desa ini dengan sebutan _The Devil_.

Rin, setelah menjalani peristiwa traumatis di jembatan itu, mengumpulkan niatnya untuk berguru pada Nona Tsunade untuk mencegah tim lain mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan tim mereka. Dengan usaha darinya, Nona Tsunade dan Minato sebagai Hokage, mereka berhasil membuat ninja medis memiliki kepentingan lebih dari sekedar aksesoris dalam tim. Hal ini mampu mengurangi jumlah korban yang gugur di medan pertempuran. Rin digadang-gadang dapat menjadi Tsunade kedua, bahkan mampu melampauinya.

Minato-sensei, sama seperti versi di dunianya, menjadi Hokage setelah akhir perang dunia ninja ke tiga. Bedanya, tidak ada penyerangan Kyuubi terhadap desa ini. Dia berhasil membuat namanya menjadi terkenal karena disokong oleh kedua muridnya, istrinya dan para Uzumaki, juga gurunya yang merupakan salah satu Sannin.

Dia berhasil membuat kelima negara menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian sementara. Meskipun mereka tidak langsung menjadi sekutu, mereka tidak terang-terangan mencari masalah dengan negara lain. Hubungan diplomatis pun jauh lebih baik apabila dibandingkan dengan masa-masa pemilihan Minato sebagai Hokage.

Dia juga adalah seorang master dalam Fuinjutsu. Meskipun darahnya bukan darah Uzumaki, tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri bahwa talenta Minato bahkan bisa melebihi seorang Uzumaki.

Mendengar semua ini, Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Dunia ini berbeda dari dunianya. Meskipun dia sudah menerima semua yang terjadi di dunianya, mendengar pengalaman mereka tetap membuatnya berandai-andai sebentar. _Bagaimana rasanya apabila tidak seorangpun dari mereka meninggal waktu itu. Apa yang akan terjadi apabila mereka tetap hidup bersama sampai dewasa seperti ini?_

Mereka berhasil membuat tim tujuh yang kekurangan satu personil masih merasakan kehangatan dalam tim. Jauh berbeda dengannya yang tidak bisa menjaga keutuhan timnya sama sekali, dan bahkan tim turunan darinya hampir hancur karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjaga tim tersebut. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa mempercayakan tugas ini pada Naruto yang selalu percaya bahwa Sasuke bisa diselamatkan.

Memikirkan sampai sini, Kakashi tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan tatapannya, mengangkat alisnya dengan tanda tanya.

Kakashi melihat ke arah rekan-rekan setimnya, tersenyum kecil sambil berkata, "Kalian luar biasa."

Rin menggeleng, bibirnya tersenyum. "Kau harus melihat saat Obito dan Minato-sensei mendengar ada yang menggunakan nama Hatake seperti kutukan. Marahnya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Kushina-san saat dalam suasana hati yang buruk."

"Rin, jangan pikir aku sudah lupa bagaimana kau mengancam salah satu Chuunin akan mengebirinya kalau dia berani mengeluarkan satu kata lagi tentang Ayah Kakashi."

Rin, tanpa malu sedikitpun, mengangguk. "Orang-orang seperti mereka yang tidak mau bekerja keras dan hanya bisa menjelek-jelekkan orang lain itu harus tahu tempat mereka ada di mana."

Minato tersenyum. "Mereka berdua bekerja sangat keras untuk menghapus semua reputasi klanmu di mata orang-orang." Tidak menghiraukan ucapan Rin dan Obito yang memotongnya dengan _Sensei juga bekerja sama kerasnya, _Minato menyambung, "Kau adalah bagian penting dalam tim ini. Apapun yang terjadi, tidak ada yang bisa menghapus hal tersebut."

"Kau adalah pahlawan. Tanpa campur tangan darimu, kita tidak bisa menghentikan perang dunia ninja ke-3 dengan segera," kata Obito.

Kakashi mendengarnya sambil mengeluarkan desahan kecil. "Kalian semua... Terima kasih." Ucapan itu diiringi dengan lengkungan mata dan senyum di bibir.

Tapi dia tahu, seberapa damaipun tempat ini, selalu ada orang yang tidak puas akan suatu hal dan akan mengacaukannya. Bahkan dunianya yang bisa dibilang sangat damai karena kelima negara yang memegang kuasa merupakan sekutu itu saja harus berurusan dengan kelompok teroris... Sampai dia dan juga Naruto berhasil menjadi salah satu korbannya.

Dengan atmosfer desa ini yang tidak benar, tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai semuanya membludak tiba-tiba.

Kakashi paham bahwa dia harus sekuat tenaga membantu mereka mencegah hal ini.

**24**

Minato tiba-tiba mengerutkan dahinya. "Kakashi, bagaimana kau bisa keluar dan melewati semua segel yang kutaruh di ruanganmu? Aku harus melakukan hal tersebut agar mereka tidak menaruhmu di dalam markas bawah tanah Anbu karena takut kau akan kabur."

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah..." dia berpikir sebentar, kemudian melihat mereka lagi. "Ada satu trik yang bisa kulakukan untuk melewati semua segel tersebut." Dengan itu dia membuat matanya berubah menjadi semerah darah, dengan tiga _tomoe _hitam di sekelilingnya.

Sharingan!

Melihatnya, ketiga orang tersebut tampak benar-benar terkejut. Kerutan di dahi Minato semakin mendalam.

Obito menunjuk Kakashi dengan telunjuknya. "Bakashi! Kau... Kau... Seorang Uchiha!?" Kata _Uchiha_ diucapkannya dengan pekikan. Dia tidak percaya bahwa rekan setimnya ini memiliki darah Uchiha di tubuhnya.

Naruto dan Kakashi hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan datar. Terutama Obito dan reaksinya. Jujur saja, tidak salah apabila Obito mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, karena hanya mereka yang memiliki darah Uchiha yang mampu untuk menghidupkan dan mematikan Sharingan mereka. Bahkan Naruto dan Kakashi pun sempat kaget ketika mereka mengetahuinya pertama kali. Entah apa yang Obito lakukan dulu sampai bisa membuat kondisi Kakashi seperti ini. Tapi yang jelas, kondisi ini menguntungkan bagi mereka karena dapat meningkatkan kapabilitas dari Kakashi.

Memiliki darah Uchiha tidak pernah terlintas di kepala Kakashi karena dia masih ingat seberapa beratnya memikul sebiji mata Obito di mata kirinya. Bahkan sekarang, meski dia mampu mematikan kedua sharingan di matanya, konsumsi cakra keduanya cukup berat untuk tubuhnya (meski tidak seberat dulu ketika dia tidak bisa mematikannya sama sekali). Dia terkadang harus bergantung pada Naruto untuk menyediakan cakra baginya.

Detik berikutnya Kakashi mengubah bentuk matanya.

Mangekyo Sharingan!

Mangekyo Sharingan dengan pola yang sama dengan Obito.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia melihat Kakashi mengubah matanya seperti itu.

Kakashi, yang dihadapkan dengan kerutan dahi Naruto dan Minato, akhirnya melihat dengan jelas relasi antara keduanya. Tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri hubungan darah mereka.

Dia buru-buru mematikan sharingannya kemudian berkata, "Aku lupa memberitahukannya. Ini adalah hadiah terakhir dari Obito di duniaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan dan bagaimana dia melakukannya. Tapi yang kutahu... Ini adalah permintaan maaf terakhir darinya."

Dia melihat ke arah Obito. "Mata ini punya kemampuan yang sama dengan mata mangekyomu ." Dia ingat dengan jelas bahwa Obito mengatakan ketika dia meninggal, Obito berhasil mengaktifkan mangekyo di kedua matanya.

Obito mengangguk. "Apa keduanya saling berbagi kantung dimensi?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu."

Mata Obito menyala senang. "Mau kita coba sekarang!?"

Mata Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi, seolah berkata _kalau kau berani, coba saja._

Kakashi masih ingin melestarikan kehidupannya, jadi dia menggeleng.

Tapi dia belum sempat berkata apa-apa karena Rin sudah mencubit telinga Obito. "Dasar! Apa kau lupa Kakashi-kun itu kehabisan cakra!? Dan kau malah memintanya untuk berlatih lagi di sini!?"

"Aihhh, Rin. Aku minta maaf. Aku lupa soal itu. Ahhhh."

Pada akhirnya Rin melepaskan cubitannya dan tersenyum kecil.

Minato bersuara lagi. "Kau bisa mengaktifkan dan mematikan sharingan. Fugaku dan para Uchiha akan berpikir bahwa kau memiliki darah Uchiha." _Dan mereka tidak akan berpikir kau mencurinya_, adalah sesuatu yang tidak diucapkan olehnya. "Apapun yang kau putuskan selanjutnya, semua terserah padamu."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Baik Sensei."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Sorry aku nulis ini di bulan januari, dan rencanya update bulan februari. Ternyata gk jadi karena emang aku keluar dari fandom ini, wkwkkw. Dan lagi ngurusin skripsi juga eyy.

Update bakal dilanjutkan segera. Makasihhhh.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Sorry it's short. I'm trying to write more now.

* * *

A place not like our home

A Naruto Fan Fiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**I did not own Naruto, nor it's world. If I do, Naruto would kiss Kakashi the second he got the chance to. I make this for fun, so I hope you guys will have fun reading this too. Lastly, I did not get anything from this Fan Fiction, so please bear with me when I am being overly difficult with update time. Thank you.**

* * *

**25**

Setelah percakapan mereka berakhir, Naruto dan Kakashi dibawa menuju ruangan interogasi Anbu dan dipisahkan ke ruangan yang berbeda. Sambil menunggu interogasinya dimulai, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang kursi sambil mendesah pelan. Entah berapa lama sudah berlalu namun tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk ke ruangan ini untuk menginterogasi dia.

Dahinya mengernyit, tapi kemudian dia menegakan tubuhnya dan menopang dagunya dengan lengannya. Dia pernah mendengar cerita dari Kakashi tentang teknik interogasi ini: membuat orang lain cemas dengan ketidakpastian sebelum menginterogasi. Semakin lama ketidakpastian itu berjalan, semakin besar pula kecemasan seseorang, terutama apabila imajinasinya begitu berlebihan.

_Baiklah, kalau kalian ingin menunggu, aku akan melayani kalian._

Tidak beberapa lama, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menutup matanya. Lalu, pintu ruangan ini dibuka dan seseorang memasukinya.

Inoichi. Yamanaka Inoichi. Dulu Naruto membantu mereka mengukir namanya di batu memorial. Sekarang dia melihatnya berjalan lagi seolah-olah semua itu fatamorgana.

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Inoichi balik tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa aneh melihatmu di sini." Naruto tiba-tiba berkata. "Terakhir kali aku mendengar sesuatu tentangmu, tidak ada yang bisa menemukan jasadmu."

Inoichi tidak bereaksi. Di tangannya terdapat tumpukan kertas yang sepertinya adalah berkas milik Naruto. Dia mengendalikan ekspresinya sebaik mungkin sehingga tidak terlihat di wajahnya bahwa dia merasa heran karena mereka bisa mendapatkan catatan sebanyak itu tentang dirinya di dunia ini... atau mungkin itu dicampur dengan catatan milik Naruto kecil?

Hm... kalau Naruto kecil punya sifat seperti dirinya, tidak heran sih kalau dia bisa punya banyak catatan. Di dunia asli Naruto, catatannya sendiri bisa memenuhi satu lemari.

"Uzumaki Naruto," kata Inoichi.

"Uzumaki-Hatake Naruto," balas Naruto.

"Nama lengkap: Uzumaki-Hatake Naruto, Rank: Genin, Usia: 20 tahun, mengaku sebagai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi no Kitsune, memiliki persepsi yang tinggi dan mampu untuk mengelabui Anbu yang memonitoringnya."

"Hm... kalian harus melatih anbu-anbu itu agar lebih pandai menyembunyikan diri mereka. Tanpa sensor pun aku masih bisa mendeteksi keberadaan mereka." Naruto berhenti sementara. "Apa kualitas anbu kalian serendah ini?"

Inoichi tidak merespon pertanyaannya. "Kami sudah melakukan investigasi terhadap dirimu semenjak kedatanganmu dua hari yang lalu." Inoichi terdiam. "Kami sudah membandingkan DNAmu, pola cakramu, memperhatikanmu dengan dojutsu, dan memastikan bahwa dirimu benar-benar Naruto. Kami bahkan mendeteksi adanya cakra Kyuubi di pola cakramu." Inoichi terdiam lagi. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "Mempercayai ucapanmu tentang dunia pararel memang tidak mustahil. Sudah ada studi yang dilakukan tentang jurus-jurus yang berkaitan dengan hal tersebut. Namun sampai sekarang belum ada satu pun yang berhasil membuka gerbang menuju dunia lain."

Keduanya saling bertatapan. "Kau mungkin sudah pernah mendengarnya," lanjut Inoichi. "Hokage kedua dan Hokage keempat telah mengembangkan jurus yang berkaitan dengan ruang-ruang independen namun masih berhubungan dengan dunia ini."

Naruto mengangguk. Hiraishin. Dia pun memiliki jurus tersebut meski belum sempurna.

"Pertanyaannya sekarang: Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai ke dunia ini, dan bagaimana kalian bisa kembali ke sana."

Naruto terdiam. "Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa ingatanku tidak jelas kan?"

Inoichi akhirnya menduduki kursi di hadapan Naruto yang sedari tadi kosong. "Katakan padaku semua yang kau ingat."

Naruto tersenyum.

**26**

"Satu hal terakhir," kata Inoichi.

Naruto ingin mengerang, tapi dia menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap netral. Sungguh interogasi dengan Inoichi semenjengkelkan interogasi dengan Ibiki—meski dia belum pernah berhadapan dengan Ibiki dalam keadaan serupa dan hanya mendengar cerita-cerita saja. Namun rasanya waktu berjalan sangat lambat saat menghadapi Inoichi dalam interogasi ini.

Inoichi tidak menunggu jawabannya. "Aku harus mengecek ingatanmu untuk memastikan semuanya. Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam ruangan di kepalamu."

Naruto berpikir sebentar. Alasan mengapa dia tidak ingin mereka masuk ke dalam kepalanya beberapa hari yang lalu, selain karena Kurama, tapi juga karena dia tidak tenang saat Kakashi masih tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Selain itu juga, karena saat itu dia tidak begitu yakin dengan orang-orang di sekitar Ayahnya, dia hanya bisa menolak mereka. Namun sekarang, karena dia sudah mendapatkan informasi mendasar tentang desa ini dari klon-klonnya, dia bisa memastikan bahwa Inoichi, seperti Chouza dan Shikaku, masih loyal pada Sang Hokage.

Naruto mengendurkan tubuhnya, memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan memberikan penolakan yang kuat terhadap cakra Inoichi. Dia menatap tangan Inoichi membentuk segel dalam diam. Saat semuanya berakhir, Naruto menemukan dirinya sendirian. Di kepalanya, lewat ingatan-ingatan yang menjadi poin penting bagi dirinya:

_Masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan penolakan dari semua orang._

_Masa ketika dia berhasil mendapatkan ikat kepala dari Iruka-sensei._

_Masa ketika dia menjalani ujian chuunin._

_Masa ketika dia bertemu dengan Tsunade-baachan._

_Masa ketika dia pergi dan kembali ke Konoha._

_Pertama kali dia berbagi stik eskrim dengan Ero-sennin._

_Kematian Jiraiya. __**Kematian Kakashi. Kehancuran Konoha.**_

Kepalanya seperti ingin _**PECAH**_. Dia merasa kehilangan kendali.

_Kematian Nagato. Kematian Neji di hadapannya. Ekor Sepuluh! __**Kaguya!**_

Semuanya menghitam—lalu di kepalanya terlewat ingatan soal Kakashi.

_Kencan pertama mereka. Tawa Kakashi dan usaha Naruto untuk bisa melihat wajah Kakashi tanpa masker._

_Pernikahan mereka._

Naruto masih bisa ingat dengan jelas janji Kakashi di atas pelaminan. Hiruk-pikuk dari semua orang yang merayakan hari bahagia mereka. Tatapan penuh kasih yang dilontarkan Kakashi padanya, pelukan hangat di tengah malam yang dingin.

Naruto bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya, dan merasakan perasaan hangat di dadanya. Setiap denyutan di nadi kepalanya yang ingin pecah seperti hilang di tengah rasa cintanya pada Kakashi.

_Hingga malam itu. Wajah wanita tersebut tampak sekilas. Setiap garis yang membentuk segel yang membentang di tanah tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas._

Entah bagaimana Naruto merasa dirinya berdiri di tempat itu juga. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya di dalam mimpinya kemarin kini memberikan warna hitam putih. Naruto mengernyit. Tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri, mengangkat hingga ke depan wajahnya. Dia melihat dalam diam tangannya berubah menjadi pasir, mengikuti lingkungan sekitarnya yang ikut berubah menjadi pasir.

Semua seperti ilusi. _Menghilang! _Dan tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang, seperti sebuah lubang hitam dengan kekuatan menghisap yang kuat. Sekilas dia bisa melihat warna merah di selingi warna biru bercahaya membasahi tubuh abu-abunya.

Sesaat kemudian semua kembali tenang. Dia merasa kebingungan mengapa dia melihat ilusi seperti itu. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, dan Inoichi muncul kembali dalam pandangannya, bersama dengan ruang interogasi ini.

Inoichi berdiri, membereskan tumpukan berkas yang ada di meja.

"Interogasi ini sudah selesai. Kami masih harus menahanmu di sini selama satu minggu untuk memonitormu. Setelah itu, jika kau ingin melayani Konoha sebagai ninja, kami bisa memberikan pekerjaan untukmu dan Kakashi." Inoichi tersenyum. "Tentunya kami harus memastikan peringkat ninjamu dengan standar kami terlebih dahulu."

Setelah selesai membereskan berkasnya, Inoichi berjalan ke luar. "Tentu saja kita akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengirimku kembali ke duniamu. Kami akan mengirimkan kepadamu beberapa model segel, untuk memastikan kau bisa mengingat kembali segel yang membawamu ke dunia ini. Klan Uzumaki punya banyak catatan soal hal ini." Inoichi menutup pintunya.

Naruto menatap dalam diam ke arah pintu tersebut, kemudian menggeleng perlahan. Ugh... dia lapar.

**27**

Di dalam ruangan tertutup itu hanya ada Shikaku, Ibiki, Minato, dan Inoichi. Bahkan tidak ada seorang anbu pun yang bertugas menjaga Sang Hokage.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minato. Dia tidak lupa dengan perannya sebagai Hokage, namun karena kedua orang tersebut berhubungan langsung dengan dirinya, dia harus menjaga pandangannya agar tetap mementingkan Konoha.

"Dia seorang Kage," kata Ibiki. Satu kalimat itu mampu untuk merepresentasikan pandangan keempat orang tersebut pada Kakashi. Seorang Kage adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas keberlangsungan dari suatu desa ninja. Setiap keputusan yang diambil akan menunjukkan perjalanan desa tersebut melintasi waktu menuju masa depan.

Seorang Kage yang berasal dari desa yang sama dapat dipercaya mengenai keselamatan desa tersebut.

"Dia bersedia memberikanku _track record _tingkatan ninjanya. Tidak banyak perbedaan antara masa lalu kedua Kakashi. Aku harus akui perjalanannya sebagai ninja cukup mengesankan." Ketiga orang lainnya mengangguk. Meski mereka belum membaca secara lengkap laporan interogasi Kakashi, namun mereka sudah melihat sepintas hasilnya. "Hokage-sama, kita bisa menggunakan ninja seperti dia di desa ini, terutama sebelum dia kembali ke dunianya."

Inoichi mengangguk. "Hm... aku setuju. Dan mengenai mengirimkan mereka kembali ke dunia mereka, kita perlu mengetahui segel seperti apa yang membawa mereka kemari. Aku sudah melihat ingatan-ingatan penting di kepala Naruto, termasuk ingatannya di hari di mana dia dikirim ke dunia ini, namun aku masih tidak bisa melihat segel yang digunakan."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Dia benar-benar Naruto. Aku sudah bisa memastikannya. Ingatannya dimulai dari dia kecil sampai dia dewasa. Pengalamannya berbeda dengan pengalaman yang dialami Naruto di dunia ini, namun bisa dipastikan dia setia pada Konoha. Dia juga adalah Kage berikutnya apabila Kakashi turun jabatan."

"Tidak heran, meski pangkatnya genin, dia bisa dengan mudah menghindari pengamatan anbu yang bersembunyi," kata Shikaku.

"Kenapa pangkatnya tetap genin?" tanya Ibiki.

"Dia gagal di ujian Chuunin pertamanya. Lalu dia tidak lagi mengikuti ujian selanjutnya. Menurutnya dia tidak perlu repot-repot naik pangkat karena dia adalah Hokage selanjutnya."

"Jadi mereka berdua adalah ninja dengan tingkat kekuatan Kage... kita bisa menggunakan mereka. Danzou mulai bergerak, Hokage-sama sudah saatnya kita membersihkan dia."

"Hm... bagaimana dengan organisasi _Teratai Merah_? Apakah mereka akan berulah ketika kita membersihkan Danzou?"

"Kita harus memanggil pulang para ninja yang melaksanakan misi di luar, untuk menjaga desa selama operasi ini. Kita tidak bisa memastikan Danzou tidak meminta bantuan pada mereka, Hokage-sama. Kita hanya bisa menjaga dari ancaman yang dibawa dia dan Teratai Merah."

Minato terdiam, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. "Heh, lama juga waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mengurusi Danzou. Konoha menggunakan sistem diktator namun aku masih harus menjaga keseimbangan desa ini karena orang tua itu tidak melewati batas permainan desa ini. Tapi dia malah bekerja sama dengan Teratai Merah. Aku penasaran apa yang bisa membuat seorang Danzou mengambil resiko sampai terselip seperti ini?"

Ketiganya terdiam. Mereka juga kebingungan karena Danzou bermain dengan sangat halus terhadap perebutan kekuasaan di desa ini. Dia tidak melewati batas normal selama ini, namun bulan lalu mereka menemukan bukti bahwa dia akan bekerja sama dengan Teratai Merah, sebuah organisasi teroris yang mengusik perdamaian dunia ninja.

"Kita akan memulai operasi ini minggu depan ketika dua orang itu dibebaskan. Aku akan berbicara dengan Chouza sehingga kita bisa menyelenggarakan pertemuan antar kepala klan di tempatnya. Kita harus merencanakan ini dengan sebaik mungkin, kesalahan yang terjadi bisa berakibat buruk untuk desa ini." Shikaku berkata panjang lebar sembari mengambil berkas interogasi yang jadi miliknya.

"Pastikan jangan sampai Danzou mendengar kabar tentang operasi ini. Aku tidak ingin gagal menyingkirkan dia setelah sekian lama."

"Baik Hokage-sama."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note: I'm really bad at interogation... sorry.

Anyway, I decided to not only play with Naruto/Kakashi's pov but also others. Who knows, maybe I can do this better.

Update berikutnya minggu depan,

Skripsiku udah selesai soalnya, hohohohohohoho.

Anyway, Teratai Merah gantiin Akatsuki ya. So bisa dilihat sendiri, trio desa hujan gak jadi jahat di cerita ini... terus siapa dong antagonisnya? Who knows?


	5. Chapter 5

New Update, yey. Warning bisa dilihat di chapter pertama. Makasih.

* * *

A place not like our home

A Naruto Fan Fiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**I did not own Naruto, nor it's world. If I do, Naruto would kiss Kakashi the second he got the chance to. I make this for fun, so I hope you guys will have fun reading this too. Lastly, I did not get anything from this Fan Fiction, so please bear with me when I am being overly difficult with update time. Thank you**

* * *

**28**

Satu minggu terasa berlalu begitu lama untuk Naruto. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan dalam penjara ini. Tiap hari dia lewati dengan tertidur dan memandang dinding seperti orang linglung. Sesekali dia akan masuk ke dalam kepalanya untuk mengganggu Kurama, meski Kurama tidak merespon dirinya sama sekali. Untuk mencari aktivitas lain, Naruto bahkan menelusuri ruangan-ruangan yang ada di kepalanya meski dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana.

Hal yang paling dia benci di dalam sini adalah tidak bisa mengetahui kabar Kakashi sama sekali. Dia tidak bisa membuat klon untuk mengamati suaminya, sama seperti dia mengamati suasana di luar sana sewaktu dia tiba di Konoha.

Ah ya, klonnya. Naruto terpaksa membatasi dirinya untuk tidak membuat banyak klon dan berfokus untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya ke kondisi prima. Setelah dia mengobservasi kondisi di luar dari dalam penjara, dia menyadari bahwa suasana desa ini sedikit tegang. Rasanya seperti sesuatu akan terjadi dan dia harus bersiap-siap. Meski ini bukan Konoha tempat dia berasal, Konoha adalah Konoha, simbol tempat tinggal dan jati dirinya. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan terus berusaha melindunginya.

Kalau saja kondisinya tidak sedang kekurangan cakra seperti ini mungkin dia bisa mengamati lebih lanjut penyebabnya. Sedikit cakra Kurama bisa digunakan, namun Naruto tidak ingin terus-terusan menggunakannya saat Kurama bahkan tidak bisa bangun. Dia tidak ingin diomeli terus-terusan oleh Kurama, karena itulah dia menggunakan 2 klon yang tersisa di luar sana untuk menyerap cakra alami sebisa mereka dan mengembalikannya ke tubuh Naruto, namun bukan dalam bentuk senjutsu. Dia tidak ingin meningkatkan kewaspadaan orang yang mengamatinya sekarang dengan senjutsu.

Dua hari berlalu dan Naruto merasa tidak tahan lagi. Dia ingin melihat kabar Kakashi. Satu tangannya gatal untuk membuat segel _kagebunshin _dan mengubahnya dengan cepat menjadi hewan kecil yang bisa menyelinap masuk ke ruangan Kakashi. Hal ini berhasil dia tahan ketika pintu penjaranya dibuka dari luar dan seseorang masuk.

Uzumaki Arashi.

Di pandangan Naruto, dia adalah pria tegap dengan tinggi hampir 190 cm, mengenakan _yukata_ biru dengan motif klan Uzumaki. Tubuhnya jauh lebih atletis dari yang Naruto kira, mengingat usianya yang sudah 42 tahun. Bekas luka di wajahnya lebih menarik perhatian dibandingkan dengan rambut merahnya. Jika Naruto disuruh untuk menilai tampangnya, dia adalah pria paruh baya yang cukup tampan. Hanya cukup, karena di kepala Naruto standar tampan yang ideal itu adalah wajah Kakashi.

Dia adalah ketua klan dari klan Uzumaki, dan merupakan keluarga jauh dari Ibunya. Informasi ini dia dapatkan setelah mempelajari garis besar keadaan dan sejarah Konoha.

Klan Uzumaki bergabung dengan Konoha setelah Uzushio dihancurkan oleh Kirigakure dan Kumogakure. Beberapa ninja mereka memilih untuk tinggal dan memberikan kesempatan bagi yang lain untuk bisa mengungsi ke Konoha. Bahkan di tengah jalan pun, mereka masih harus diserang oleh ninja-ninja dari desa Kumo. Jumlah warga terakhir yang berhasil sampai di Konoha hanya seribu lebih, dibanding dengan populasi awal mereka yang mencapai 20 ribu orang.

Arashi sendiri menjadi ketua klan setelah dia berhasil memimpin pengungsi sampai dengan selamat di Konoha. Dia juga adalah turunan dari Uzukage sebelumnya yang telah meninggal di Uzushio. Menurut Naruto, dia adalah ketua klan yang memikili jiwa manajemen yang kuat, mengingat kesuksesan Uzushio mengintegrasikan dirinya ke Konoha.

Di tangan Arashi terdapat beberapa gulungan segel. Dia membuka salah satu gulungan, dan mengaktifkannya. Dari dalam situ, keluar sebuah meja dan kursi yang diletakkannya di samping dinding penjara Naruto. Dia meletakkan sisa gulungannya di atas meja, kemudian duduk dan menyeringai pada Naruto.

"Namaku Uzumaki Arashi, kau bisa memanggilku Uzumaki-sama atau Arashi-sama. Aku tidak peduli mana yang kaupilih."

Naruto terdiam. Jika dia mengingat masa lalunya dulu saat dia harus membawa banyak bawaan dan dibandingkan dengan efisiensi Arashi menyimpan barang di dalam segel... Ugh.

"Uzumaki-sama," jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk. Dia tidak berdiri, tetapi tetap duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil bersandar di dinding. "Apakah gulungan-gulungan tersebut berhubungan dengan segel ruang dan waktu yang dimiliki klan Uzumaki?"

Alih-alih menjawabnya, Arashi menopang dagunya sambil memperhatikan Naruto. "Tiap kali aku melihatmu, entah itu chibi atau dirimu yang sekarang, aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa gen Minato lebih dominan dalam tubuhmu. Jelas-jelas dirimu lebih cocok dengan rambut merah ketimbang pirang."

Naruto terdiam..., oke dia tidak paham kenapa percakapannya malah sampai di sini. Tapi hal ini tampak seperti Arashi mencoba untuk memfamiliarkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Lihat saja rambut merahku, lebih indah dibandingkan rambut pirang Minato kan?" Mendengar pria dengan wajah sangar memuji rambutnya sendiri benar-benar aneh. Entah mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba membayangkan Ibiki (dengan wajahnya yang lebih sangar dibandingkan Arashi) memuji rambutnya sendiri... Ah iya, dia tidak ada rambut. Uh, bahkan membayangkan Ibiki memiliki rambut menjadi sangat aneh untuk Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa memilih warna rambutku saat lahir, Uzumaki-sama."

"Ya, sangat disayangkan," sembari mengatakan hal tersebut, Arashi membuka salah satu gulungan segel yang ada di meja. Dia menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk menyuruh Naruto mendekatinya.

Naruto menurutinya, melihat isi segel tersebut untuk sesaat. Dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau memahami isi segel ini?" tanya Arashi dengan nada datar. Naruto tidak paham kenapa nada suaranya berubah dari familiar menjadi asing, namun dia tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

"Hm," jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk. Segel ini harusnya berhubungan dengan ruang atau dimensi, dan berbeda dengan segel yang sudah dipelajari Naruto selama ini.

"Bagus, maka aku tidak perlu menjelaskan padamu lebih lanjut."

Naruto terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya menatap Arashi, menangkap pandangan mata hijau Arashi yang juga mengarah padanya.

_Apa yang dia inginkan? _Pikir Naruto.

Informasi tentang dirinya? Pengetahuannya? Hm... Dengan mentalitas penjudi, Naruto berkata, "Uzumaki-sama, bisakah aku melihat dan mempelajari segel ini lebih lanjut?"

Arashi kembali menyeringai. "Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku sebagai gantinya?"

"Memiliki nama Uzumaki pun tidak cukup?"

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang memiliki nama itu di desa ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan setiap orang yang memiliki nama Uzumaki untuk mengakses dengan sembarangan pengetahuan dari klan Uzumaki."

Ah... Oke. Ini sama dengan mengundangnya ke dalam perpustakaan Uzumaki, jika dia bisa berguna untuk klan ini? Sambil menggaruk dagunya, Naruto berkata, "Aku sedang mengembangkan Hiraishin-ku sendiri, namun sampai sekarang jurus ini tidak bisa disempurnakan. Kalau aku berhasil menyempurnakan setelah mengakses pengetahuan dari klan Uzumaki, aku akan memberikan formula dan catatan jurus ini pada klan ini."

Dia tidak begitu peduli jika mereka memilikinya, karena formula pada segel Hiraishin memiliki ke-khasan tersendiri untuk setiap individu. Meski seseorang mengetahui segel Hiraishin orang lain, hal itu tidak menjamin orang tersebut dapat menggunakan jurus ini. Ini yang menyebabkan Naruto tidak bisa menyempurnakan Hiraishin-nya, referensi dari Nidaime dan Yondaime tidak cukup untuknya menyelesaikan inovasinya itu.

"Baiklah." Lalu Arashi tertawa. "Kau jauh lebih baik dari Chibi. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku mencekokkan ilmu tentang segel kepada dirinya, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Fuinjutsu. Dia membuang-buang keahlian darah Uzumaki dalam tubuhnya."

Naruto tidak ingin berkata apa-apa. Di usia enam belas juga dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya Fuinjutsu. Setelah menikah saja baru dia mulai membaca soal klasifikasi ninja ini. Alasannya? Dulu melihat segel membuat kepalanya pening.

Arashi kemudian menggulung kembali gulungan segel itu. "Ini adalah salah satu segel paling awal yang dibuat oleh klan Uzumaki mengenai dimensi dan waktu. Kalau kau ingin mempelajarinya lebih lanjut, datanglah ke kediaman Uzumaki. Heh, tapi pastikan kau datang setelah ujian komprehensi ninjamu."

"Baiklah."

Arashi kemudian membuka gulungan lain dan membiarkan Naruto melihatnya. Sayangnya, dari sepuluh gulungan tersebut, tidak ada yang bisa membuat Naruto merasa familiar dengan segel yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi.

"Hm, aku akan datang lagi dalam dua hari," kata Arashi sambil melipat tangannya.

Balasan Naruto hanyalah sebuah anggukan.

**29**

Ketika Minato tiba di rumah, dia melihat Kushina duduk sendirian di ruang tamu. Dia berhenti di depan pintu, memikirkan bagaimana caranya memberitahukan pada Kushina tentang Naruto yang tidak pulang dengannya. Sayangnya dia tidak diberikan waktu sedikitpun karena Kushina menoleh padanya dan bertanya, "Dimana Naruto?"

Minato tidak menjawabnya.

Kedut emosi muncul di kening Kushina, namun dia menahannya. "Mereka mengurungnya?"

"Untuk seminggu. Setelah itu aku bisa melindungi mereka di desa ini."

Kushina ingin berbicara lebih, namun dia terdiam. Kadang dia penasaran apakah tujuh belas tahun bersama Minato mengurangi sifat keras kepalanya. Dia paham pekerjaan Minato sebagai Hokage. Desa dahulu sebelum keluarga. Mencoba untuk mengimbangi hal ini tidaklah mudah. Kadang ada saja hal yang harus dikorbankan agar semuanya bisa berjalan lancar. Itu juga yang terjadi dengan anak mereka, karena berbeda dengan Kushina yang sudah bisa mengontrol keras kepalanya, Naruto mereka tidak sama sekali.

"Interogasinya berjalan lancar," kata Minato lebih lanjut. "Kita sudah bisa memastikan mereka tidak akan membawa bahaya berlebih untuk desa ini."

Keduanya duduk berdampingan di sofa. Kushina menaruh kepalanya di bahu Minato. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tangisan Naruto saat dia pertama kali melihat kita." Kushina berhenti sebentar, "Dia sangat berbeda dengan Naruto kita... Kapan terakhir kali dia menangis? Saat dia sepuluh tahun dan kau terlambat datang ke acara ulang tahunnya?"

Minato menghela napas. "Aku tidak terlambat. Saat aku sampai dia sudah tertidur pulas." Dia tidak terlambat karena dia sampai di rumah pukul 11 malam... Namun Naruto sudah tertidur pulas.

Kushina tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Dia bersikukuh untuk menunggumu datang, namun tertidur juga karena siangnya tidak berhenti berlarian."

Keduanya terdiam. Di pikiran mereka hanya ada nostalgia. "Apa aku Ayah yang buruk?"

Kushina memberinya jawaban selalu dia berikan setiap kali Minato meragukan dirinya. "Kau adalah Ayah terbaik yang bisa dimiliki seorang anak." Dia terlambat, tapi dia tidak pernah tidak hadir. Dia adalah seorang Hokage, manusia biasa yang tidak sempurna. Dia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk memberikan waktunya bagi Naruto dan keluarganya.

Namun untuk Naruto, dia selalu merasa menjadi nomor 2.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dalam seminggu ini," kata Minato tiba-tiba.

"Penting?"

"Hmm. Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu saat waktunya tiba. Beberapa ninja harus ditarik dari misi mereka untuk menjaga keamanan desa dalam waktu dekat."

Kushina mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tahu dari kalimat yang Minato ucapkan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi di desa ini.

"Kau harus hati-hati."

Minato mencium atas kepala Kushina. "Kau juga."

Sebagai jawaban, Kushina mendengus, "Hmph, siapa yang berani macam-macam denganku."

**30**

"Naruto itu tidak tumbuh bersama kita," kata Minato tiba-tiba saat dia dan Kushina akan tidur.

"Ah?"

"Dia tidak tumbuh dengan kita."

Kushina terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Maksudmu dia yatim piatu sejak kecil."

"Hmm," gumam Minato sembari mengangguk.

Hening melanda mereka berdua.

"Apa yang terjadi di dunianya? Aku mengira dia kehilangan kita setidaknya saat sudah remaja."

"Itu juga yang kukira sebelumnya. Dia tidak memberitahukannya padaku, tapi sepertinya semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuubi," ucap Minato. Mendengar itu, Kushina ingin mengusap perutnya, namun dia berhenti melakukannya. "Kakashi tidak menceritakan bagian kehidupan Naruto saat kami bertemu, namun aku bisa menduga bahwa Kyuubi terlepas waktu dirimu melahirkan Naruto, dan kita berdua meninggalkan Naruto untuk melindungi desa."

"Apa mereka tidak punya pilihan?" bisik Kushina lirih. "Apa klan Uzumaki tidak bisa membantu? Kenapa dia harus tumbuh tanpa kita?"

Minato memeluknya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Kushina. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi... Mereka pasti tidak punya pilihan selain meninggalkan dirinya sendirian." Apapun yang terjadi, meski mereka adalah versi yang berbeda, namun mereka pasti selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

Selama beberapa menit, hanya suara napas mereka yang terdengar dalam kamar tersebut.

"Inoichi melihat bahwa dia punya pengalaman yang buruk saat anak-anak. Tapi tidak jelas apa yang membuatnya seperti itu."

"Apa dia _di-bully _sepertiku? Dia harusnya menghajar siapapun yang mem-_bully_-nya."

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita hanya bisa menunggunya bicara," gumam Minato.

"Tapi dia tumbuh menjadi orang yang luar biasa kan? Dia bilang padaku kalau dia masih genin dan _deadlast_ tapi dia bisa menggunakan senjutsu, menggunakan cakra Kyuubi, dan mengembangkan Rasengan-mu."

"Dia punya darahmu dan darahku. Tentu saja dia akan tumbuh dengan luar biasa apapun yang terjadi." Entah darimana Minato mendapatkan kepercayaan diri seperti ini, namun sebagai orang tua, dia selalu merasa bahwa Naruto _pasti_ tumbuh menjadi orang yang istimewa. Dia tidak menghiraukan fakta bahwa apabila Naruto tumbuh dengan seseorang yang jahat, bisa saja pandangan dunianya juga menjadi jahat.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya tidak lagi berbicara. "Kushina? Kau sudah tidur?"

Kushina tak menjawabnya.

"Hey... Naruto sudah menikah."

"Hah?"

"Oh, kau belum tidur."

"Katamu Naruto sudah menikah? Dengan siapa?"

Minato menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hubungan suami-istri dulu. Istrinya ini masih ingin bergosip.

"Kakashi."

Kedua terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya sebelumnya, tapi setelah kulihat tingkah lakunya belakangan ini, aku bisa melihatnya." Kushina menggenggam tangan Minato. "Kukira dia hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Kakashi, tapi dia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menengoknya. Dan cincin nikahnya. Ah... Bagaimana dengan Kakashi?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia berbeda dari Kakashi yang kita kenal. Lebih santai dan tidak sepenyendiri dulu." Jari-jemari Minato memainkan baju tidur Kushina. "Mah, main yuk?" Bisik Minato.

Kadang Kushina tidak paham bagaimana cara kerja kepala Minato. Tapi dia menggumam sambil menoleh pada Minato. "Oke."

**31**

Pada hari ketujuh, Kakashi membuka matanya. Dia tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai ada membuka pintu penjaranya. "Hari ini aku bisa keluar?" tanya Kakashi, menatap ke Chuunin yang membuka pintunya. Dia tidak mengenal siapa Chuunin ini, dan tidak ingin mengenalinya.

Chuunin itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja Hatake-san." Dia mendekati Kakashi sambil berkata, "Bisa lepas bajumu?" Melihat Kakashi tidak menjawabnya, Chuunin itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Er... Maksudku melepas bajumu biar aku bisa melepaskan segel cakra di tubuhmu."

Kakashi masih tidak menjawab. Dengan wajah datar, dia mengangkat bajunya dan menunjukkan punggungnya pada Chuunin tersebut.

Tak berapa lama berselang, Kakashi bisa merasakan cakra dalam tubuhnya kembali. Ah, rasanya enak sekali. Kondisinya sudah kembali seperti semula setelah beristirahat tujuh hari ini.

Kalau diingat-ingat kembali, Kakashi dikunjungi beberapa orang selama masih di ruang penjara. Dia ditunjukkan segel-segel yang mungkin berhubungan dengan segel yang mengantar dia kemari. Dia diminta pendapat mengenai hal-hal tak krusial desa ini. Dan... Minato-sensei memberitahukannya mengenai operasi mereka untuk membersihkan Danzou.

Kakashi tidak masalah mengikuti mereka untuk membasmi orang tua satu itu, karena dia juga ingin mencari tahu keberadaan Tenzou. Tapi dia tak yakin apabila kerja sama dengan mereka dalam tim bisa berjalan dengan mulus. Tanpa Kakashi cari tahu pun, dia paham bahwa beberapa orang akan merasa aneh saat berhubungan dengan orang yang harusnya sudah meninggal. Kakashi sendiri masih harus menahan rasa campur-aduk yang ada dalam hatinya tiap kali dia melihat Minato, Obito, dan Rin.

Kakashi mengikuti Chuunin tersebut menuju lobi markas Anbu. Sepanjang jalan Kakashi tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya karena dia sudah hafal benar dengan tempat ini. Ini adalah salah satu markas anbu yang ada di desa ini. Ada tempat lain yang juga menjadi markas anbu, namun lebih tersembunyi dari tempat ini. Markas ini lebih digunakan untuk urusan administrasi dan berhubungan dengan lembaga-lembaga lain dalam desa Konoha.

Di lobi, Kakashi mendengar Chuunin tersebut berkata bahwa dia harus menuju ke kantor Hokage karena Minato-sensei mencarinya. Kakashi mengangguk, namun dia masih tetap berdiri di lobi tersebut.

Dia menunggu Naruto. Hari ini mereka harusnya bebas bersamaan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pintu yang berseberangan dengan pintu keluar Kakashi dibuka, dan dia melihat Naruto lagi untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu.

Dia tersenyum pada Naruto ketika Naruto menghampirinya. Menggenggam tangannya, Naruto menarik dia keluar. Tujuannya? Kantor Hokage.

**32**

"Apa kau ingin mengubah identitasmu?" tanya Minato pada keduanya.

"Ne, Tou-san, bukannya Uzumaki Naruto berbeda dari Namikaze Naruto? Eh, namanya Namikaze Naruto kan?"

"Hm," angguk Minato. "Mengganti namamu hanya untuk memudahkan kita memanggilmu, dan memutuskan apakah kalian ingin menyembunyikan identitas kalian atau tidak."

Naruto menatap Kakashi. Suaminya hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Sensei, aku rasa setengah desa ini sudah tahu siapa kami berdua," ucapnya datar. "Aku tidak ingin mengganti identitasku. Lagipula identitasku tidak begitu tercoreng di dunia ini." Satu tangan di dalam saku, tangan lainnya terlipat di dada... Naruto tahu bahwa Kakashi sangat ingin membaca bukunya. "Dan kalau benar-benar kepepet harus membedakan identitasku dengan junior yang sudah remuk setengah badannya itu, bilang saja aku saudara jauh Hatake Kakashi yang kebetulan memiliki nama yang sama."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ayahny. Di dalam pikirannya, dia mempertimbangkan pahit-manis mengganti identitasnya. Dia paham benar kebingungan yang akan dirasakan apabila ada orang dengan wajah yang mirip, cakra yang mirip, bahkan nama yang mirip. Bayangkan jika ada yang memanggil namanya dan dia balik menyapa, eh ternyata yang disapa bukan dia. Bayangkan juga jika ada yang mengincar Naruto kecil tapi malah dia yang kena, ataupun sebaliknya.

Tapi dia enggan untuk mengganti namanya. _'Naruto' _adalah pemberian, bukan hanya kedua orang tuanya, tapi juga Jiraiya. Namanya sangat simbolis karena membawa bukan hanya mimpinya tapi juga mimpi orang-orang tersebut.

Hanya saja ini bukan dunianya. Dia juga sudah berhasil melewati peperangan besar di dunianya, berhasil membawa nilai-nilai dalam nama itu. Dan... Dia yang menerobos masuk ke dunia ini, setidaknya dia bisa mengganti nama panggilannya...

"Aku akan mengganti namaku. Uzumaki Kiiro... Uzumaki-Hatake Kiiro."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Hmhm," angguk Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan identitas barunya padamu segera."

Sedikit ragu-ragu, Naruto kembali berkata, "Ne Tou-san. Meski aku mengganti namaku, hubungan kita tetap sama kan?"

Minato terkejut. Tanpa ragu dia membalas, "Tentu saja. Sampai kapanpun kau tetap anakku, meski kau datang dari dunia lain."

Naruto bernapas lega. "Ne, berarti Kakashi juga anak mantu ya?"

Minato mendelik ke arah Kakashi. Hal itu dibalas oleh senyuman polos dari Kakashi. "Ayah _Mantu_."

Minato mendecih kesal. Karena urusan ini telah selesai, dia kemudian mengaktifkan segel yang memutuskan kontak mereka dengan dunia luar.

"Hal berikutnya yang ingin kusampaikan adalah tentang operasi pembersihan dan penangkapan Danzou. Kakashi, kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini. Aku menaruhmu bersama pengintai: _Rook 3._ Tugasmu adalah mengintai pergerakan Danzou sebelum dan selama operasi ini berlangsung." Minato memberikan setumpuk dokumen padanya, "Ini informasi tentang Rook 3 dan Pengintaian Danzou yang kau butuhkan."

Kakashi menerima dokumennya dan membacanya dengan serius.

"Sedangkan untukmu Naruto, peranmu menjaga keselamatan warga desa selama masa operasi ini. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan Danzou dan Root lakukan, tapi lebih baik berjaga-jaga."

"Baik Hokage-sama."

Mata Minato berkedut. Dipanggil seperti itu oleh anaknya sendiri kadang membawa pengalaman tak enak bagi dirinya.

"Operasinya dilaksanakan besok pagi, tapi Kakashi harus bertemu dengan timnya siang ini." Minato melemparkan dua buah gulungan ke masing-masing dari mereka. "Barang-barang kalian berdua ada di sana. Dan—" dia memberikan kunci dan secarik kertas. "Ini alamat tempat tinggal kalian."

Minato mengangkat segel yang mengurung mereka di kantor ini. "Bubar."

Mereka berdua mengangguk hormat, lalu berjalan keluar lewat pintu masuk.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note: Kiiro is yellow in Japanese (google said so). Mind you I'm not that creative but I don't care much. I could use orange as orenjii or renjii, but that sounds awkward to me so no.

Anyway, it's a little bit annoying saying Naruto for the older and younger one and not differentiating them as even me as the author is quite confused lmao.

Sorry it's a bit late as I got caught up in writing the changing name scene (it's freaking hard). I was going to put Kakashi and Naruto in Obito's place but that's just a bit wrong to me, lmao.

Next chapter should include some actions maybe? Who knows, I'm just writing this impulsively, so you'll see me changing the scenes of past chapter like no one thought it would be. Lmao.

In case you're wondering why Kakashi got placed in a team while Naruto is just helping protecting the village? Well, it's mostly because Kakashi's CV as a ninja is damn impressive compared to Naruto's, lmao, so out of consideration for a smooth operation, it's better to have someone more experienced and older in this. No worries, Naruto will also play his role.

Another thing to note: Danzou Root shouldn't be illegal because Danzou hasn't been doing a much extreme stuff, though Minato has been watching him like a hawk. Obviously that ain't good enough because Orochimaru still got away, thus Danzou is also out of danger, but that is a story for another time.


End file.
